¿Iré a buscarte o tú me encontrarás?
by YeahForeverMe
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga se había enamorado a primera vista de su nuevo y deslumbrante vecino Naruto Namikaze, pero todo se vino abajo cuando descubrió que estaba casado. Desde ese momento optó por apartarse, ¿pero qué pasará cuando descubra que en realidad Naruto posee doble personalidad y el lado oscuro de él la desea?
1. Primer encuentro

**Bueno, en primer lugar me gustaría decir que esta nota de autor va a ser más larga de lo normal. La verdad es que al principio pensé en hacer un one-shot de esto, pero al final lo voy a dividir en más partes ya que pensé en hacer un desarrollo más lento. El esquema está más o menos en mi cabeza, ahora solo me falta desarrollarlo. Sigo sin tener claro si el título o el summary están bien, si refleja lo que va a ser la historia, pero más o menos esa es la idea. En fin, esto es más introducción, de momento las cosas son relativamente normales, ya las iré enrevesando**

Hinata emprendió el camino a casa poco después de dar por finalizada su última clase. Ser profesora había sido su sueño desde pequeña y ahora que lo había conseguido se sentía plenamente realizada. Concretamente había elegido ser profesora de primaria, ya que amaba a los niños. Amaba la infinita energía que parecían desprender, su manera tan inocente de contemplar el mundo, su curiosidad y sus adorables caritas. No negaba que a veces era realmente duro, después de todo mantener el control de un grupo de niños, además de intentar instruirles, era un verdadero reto día a día, pero ella daba lo mejor de sí.

No había sido nada fácil conseguir llegar donde estaba, sobre todo después de la muerte de su madre Hana. Al morir ella Hiashi Hyuuga, su padre y poseedor de una empresa bastante relevante a nivel nacional, mostró todavía más su desacuerdo con la carrera que deseaba estudiar. Él siempre manifestó su deseo de que ella estudiara empresariales para conducir el negocio en un futuro, pero para su suerte su primo -casi hermano- Neji sí que tenía dotes para manejarlo, de hecho era un genio. Así que al final sí pudo estudiar lo que deseaba, aunque sintió durante muchos años que su padre estaba decepcionado. Por lo que siempre intentó ser la mejor en sus estudios para que él estuviera orgulloso y la aceptara. Sin embargo la sensación de rechazo no desapareció hasta el día en el que consiguió su trabajo. Ese día su padre le expresó de manera parca que no lo había decepcionado, incluso le dio un abrazo y le hizo un regalo por su graduación -aún recordaba las lágrimas de felicidad-

Ese regalo fue su actual casa, que amaba con todo su ser a pesar de que al principio no estaba segura de si aceptarla. Además de que le gustaba ser independiente, la casa en sí era preciosa: constaba de dos pisos con dos cuartos, dos baños, el salón, una cocina de concepto abierto, su propia biblioteca/estudio y un jardín enorme delantero y trasero -curiosamente dentro del bario era una de las más modestas-. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que se encontraba a quince minutos caminando desde la escuela en la que impartía clases, por lo que no se veía forzada a ir en coche. Ella amaba caminar, sin mencionar que el daño que producía los gases expulsados por el coche era bastante.

Ya solo le quedaban un par de calles y al ver pasar un camión de mudanzas se acordó de pronto que un nuevo vecino se instauraría en la casa de al lado. Antes vivía allí Tsunade, una médico de prestigio mundial pero que debido a la edad ya se había jubilado para dar paso a la siguiente generación, con la que llegó a entablar una buena relación. Se había ido a vivir el resto de su vejez a Las Vegas y si no se acodaba mal antes de irse le había dicho que le dejaría la casa a su nieto Naruto, que había mencionado en algunas ocasiones, pero sobre el cual no conocía nada realmente.

Así, perdida en sus pensamientos, antes de darse cuenta estaba delante de la puerta que daba al jardín de su casa. Para poder abrir necesitaba coger las llaves de su maletín, pero en su maniobra de intentar llegar al bolsillo delantero todas las hojas del ejercicio que hizo hacer a los niños sobre qué deseaban ser de mayores -que no guardó en el maletín porque tenía la intención de corregirlas en cuanto llegara a casa- acabaron esparcidas por el suelo. Enfadada consigo misma por su torpeza se agachó para recogerlas.

Cuando iba aproximadamente acabando sintió como alguien se agachaba enfrente de ella para ayudarla y cuando levantó la vista para descubrir quién era se topó con una cabellera corta de color rubio. Después de recoger los papeles restantes el hombre extendió su brazo para entregárselos

-Aquí tienes -a continuación él le dedicó la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto en su vida

El mundo dejó existir a su alrededor, esa sonrisa era arrasadora, llena de vitalidad y amabilidad. Además sumando a eso sus ojos azules eléctricos que tenían un cierto toque travieso pero sincero e inocente, él había conseguido robarle el corazón sin avisar siquiera. Jamás había caído en el amor a primera vista, esa era la primera vez, y su pulso se aceleró considerablemente.

-Debes tener más cuidado, parecen importantes -su voz resonó en su cabeza interrumpiendo su embelesamiento- ¿Eres profesora, verdad? - probablemente el había echado un vistazo a las hojas que recogió para deducir eso

-Sí, lo siento... - en contra de su voluntad su rostro comenzó a arder y estaba casi segura de que se había sonrojado. No estaba muy segura de cómo actuar delante de la persona que la había flechado de tal manera. Ahora sentía vergüenza, se suponía que era una adulta, no una adolescente

-No hace falta que te disculpes conmigo -una risita escapó de sus perfectos labios- Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez -de pronto una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro y la risita pasó a ser nerviosa- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no me presenté y ya te he sermoneado. Me llamo Naruto Namikaze y al parecer somos vecinos. Espero que nos llevemos bien -ella también lo esperaba

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga -se alegraba de por lo menos formar una frase coherente, aún necesitaba acostumbrarse a su deslumbrante presencia- Tsunade ya me ha comentado sobre que tu serías mi vecino desde ahora

-¿La abuela? -una expresión cariñosa se instauró en su rostro- No puedo creer que se haya ido a Las Vegas de verdad, pensaba que con los casinos de aquí bastaría, pero al parecer me equivoqué. La verdad es que esta casa esta bastante bien situada, pensaba comprarme una por aquí ya que es mejor para mí, me es más cómodo manejar mi negocio, pero la abuela se adelantó y me dijo que me podía quedar con la de ella. Aunque dijo algo de cobrarme alquiler si se queda sin fondos -una carcajada fue lo que siguió a ese comentario, él parecía bastante divertido con el asunto

-Tsunade realmente ama los juegos de suerte -a ella también se le escapó una risa, aunque sonó un poco tensa, el buen estado de ánimo de Naruto era bastante contagioso. Otra cosa que descubrió que le encantaba de él- Espera, ¿tienes un negocio? -esperaba no haber sido demasiado atrevida, pero realmente quería saber más de él

-Si -para su suerte él no parecía molesto para nada- Dirijo Hokage Corp. No es por alardear, pero debes conocernos ya que es una empresa bastante importante -realmente parecía bastante orgulloso de ello 

-¿En serio? -realmente le sorprendía que alguien tan dulce fuera un supuestamente imponente ejecutivo -L-La conozco- haciendo memoria la verdad es que había oído hablar bastante de ella en los últimos tiempos, es solo que lo referente a ese mundo no era su especialidad

-Claro -le contestó a lo primero para después mirarse el reloj- Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo. Lo siento, me tengo que ir -empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento- La verdad es que solo fui a dar un paseo corto para ver los alrededores, aún tengo trabajo que terminar. Otro día pasaré con mi esposa para saludarte a ti y a los demás vecinos. Hasta luego -y por suerte antes de que pudiese ver el dolor que se reflejó en su rostro él emprendió rápidamente el camino hacia la casa de al lado.

Se quedó estática delante de su propia puerta. En el fondo era obvio que un hombre como él no iba a estar soltero, pero aún así tenía la esperanza de poder con el tiempo alcanzarlo. Qué estúpida había sido. Pero se sentía más estúpida por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, un enamoramiento de apenas unos minutos no debía doler de esa manera, pero el vacío de su pecho era demasiado para ser ignorado. Él tenía esposa, probablemente era preciosa y estaban muy enamorados. Ella no cabía en el esquema ni iba a intentar entrar, no podía ni quería romper una pareja feliz.

Entonces fue cuando realmente tuvo miedo. Si lo tenía que ver cómo superaría sus estúpidos sentimientos ¿Qué pasaría de ese momento en adelante?

 **Lalalala De verdad debería estar durmiendo a esta hora...En fin. No sé porqué pero me da a mí que algo anda mal aquí. Me pregunto si a alguien le interesará este fic.**


	2. Shion

**Vaya, me las arreglé para escribir el capítulo, aunque lo dejé más corto de lo que pensaba. Creí poder actualizar antes, pero estos días pasé demasiado tiempo fuera y además yo solo puedo escribir por la noche por alguna razón -es cuando la inspiración fluye(?)- La historia tuvo más aceptación de lo que yo esperaba y eso me pone nerviosa... Sí que soy rara.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la primera vez que vio a Naruto y por suerte no se lo había vuelto a encontrar. En ese tiempo reflexionó detenidamente acerca del asunto de su repentino enamoramiento de un hombre casado y al final había llegado a la conclusión de que esos sentimientos no la hundirían. Puede que su cuerpo reaccionara a él de una forma en la que no lo había hecho con ningún otro y que había algo en él que hacía que deseara pasar cada minuto de su tiempo en su presencia, pero ella pelearía contra eso.

Quizás necesitara alejarse un tiempo y no tener mucho contacto hasta que sus sentimientos estuvieran bajo control del todo. Por suerte la única relación que tenían era la de vecinos, aunque esperaba que en un futuro fueran amigos ya que sería una pena no entablar por lo menos una amistad con una persona tan encantadora como lo era Naruto, incluso aunque quedara un largo camino por delante.

Una vez que obtuvo una solución medianamente decente al problema pudo relajase al fin y disfrutar de su sábado. Encendió un rato la tele para ver las noticias mientras se servía la comida. No tenía nada importante que hacer hasta la noche cuando había quedado para cenar con Ino, Sakura, Tenten y Temari, así que se estaba preguntando que debería hacer hasta entonces. Estaba entre leer algo, preparar cosas para su clase del viernes o salir a dar un paseo, no sabía qué elegir. Justamente cuando por fin lo había decidido el timbre de su casa sonó.

Se fue a abrir mientras se preguntaba quién podría ser. Puede que fuera Neji, ya que es quien la solía visitar el fin de semana. El problema era que su primo normalmente estaba bastante ocupado con el trabajo, de hecho, si no se equivocaba hace unos días le había comunicado que estaba de viaje de negocios y no sabía cuando iba a poder volver.

Al abrir por fin la puerta y ver quién se encontraba allí se quedó helada. Era nada más y nada menos que Naruto, con su usual sonrisa y la que parecía ser su esposa a su lado. Era bastante hermosa: su cabello rubio, su bello rostro, sus ojos lavanda y su escultural cuerpo cubierto por un caro vestido de marca hizo que se sintiera un poco pequeña a su lado. Ella a penas y se había peinado, sin mencionar que llevaba una blusa holgada junto con unos pantalones del mismo tipo -le gustaba estar cómoda en su casa-

-Hola, vecina -saludó alegremente Naruto- Como te dije hemos venido de visita

-Buenas -la esposa de él también saludó mientras la evaluaba con la mirada, lo cual la ponía incómoda, y al parecer no le impresionó mucho lo que vio, más bien parecía aburrida- Como ya conoces a mi marido sabrás que somos vecinos. Yo soy Shion, encantada -aunque no lo parecía ni una pizca

-Encantada, soy Hinata -apenas pudo decir esas palabras ya que aún estaba demasiado impresionada por la situación. Se le había olvidado completamente que Naruto le había dicho que se pasaría para saludar a los vecinos. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era afrontar el asunto lo mejor que podía. Quizás verlo feliz junto a su esposa era justo lo que necesitaba para apaciguar sus sentimientos definitivamente, aunque nada más aparecer él su corazón la había traicionado ya que se aceleró un poco

-Siento que no nos hayamos podido pasar antes, pero estábamos algo ocupados -se disculpó Naruto con una sonrisa

-Está bien -cometió el error de perderse por un segundo en sus ojos y su sonrisa- Podéis pasar para tomar un té o algo -segundos después volvió en sí y alarmada se preguntó que había hecho. Lo había dicho inconscientemente al perderse por culpa de Naruto y no estaba del todo preparada para ello

-No -fue Shion quien contestó muy decidida, lo cual la alivió de cierta forma aunque la manera de rechazarla no fuera la más amable

-Hinata fue amable y nos invitó, podríamos pasar aunque fuera un rato ya que tenemos tiempo -le sugirió Naruto amablemente.

-No. Dijiste que después de saludar me podía ir de compras, sabes que tengo que renovar mi armario para la temporada. Además quedé con unas amigas -de verdad parecía deseosa de irse- Quédate tú si quieres, me da igual, pero yo me voy

No entendía como podía dejar que su esposo entrara tranquilamente en casa de una desconocida, sobre todo a alguien como Naruto que sin duda era muy popular con las mujeres. Además seguro que estaban ocupados con sus trabajos, por tanto no tenían demasiado tiempo para estar juntos, y ella no aprovecha nada. Si fuera ella intentaría estar con Naruto y cuidarlo el máximo de tiempo posible. Rápidamente sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ella no tenía derecho a pensar eso, no conocía lo suficiente de su relación para pensar así.

-Bueno... -por primera vez pudo apreciar como la mirada siempre alegre de Naruto se entristecía mientras observaba como Shion daba media vuelta y se iba a toda prisa. De alguna manera quiso hace algo por él

-No te preocupes, seguro vuelve enseguida. Solo tenía prisa porque había quedado -se atrevió a decir, ya que quería que esos ojos azules estuvieran alegres otra vez

-¿Eh? -él parecía haber salido de su ensoñación- Qué vergonzoso, ¿tanto se me nota? -una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios- Eres muy amable. La verdad es que debería disculparme por el comportamiento de Shion, permíteme aceptar la invitación de tomar algo

-No fue nada. Pasa -aunque no quería quedarse a solas con él ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Solo esperaba no hacer nada estúpido, sería una buena práctica para los futuros encuentros. Casi era mejor que huir- Siéntate, por favor -le indicó la mesa del comedor- ¿Café, zumo o té?

-Café, si puede ser -pidió mientras tomaba lugar en la silla

-No hay problema, ahora vuelvo -rápidamente fue a la cocina para preparar dos cafés y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba otra vez al lado de Naruto

-Gracias -le agradeció amablemente- Es una bonita casa

-Sí -por un momento se volvió a acordar de su padre- Fue un regalo de mi padre -por suerte parecía que podía mantener una conversación normal, aunque su cuerpo seguía pidiendo estar más cerca de él ella lo ignoraba lo mejor que podía

-Vaya, parece que a los dos nos regalaron la casa -comentó divertido

-Sí -ella también le sonrió- La verdad es que tu casa también es muy bonita, pasé en algunas ocasiones para tomar algo con Tsunade

-¿Verdad? A mí me encanta. De pequeño solía venir a jugar aquí y el lugar me gusta mucho, además la abuela tiene buen gusto. Por suerte la eligió ella y no mi abuelo, tenía unos gustos bastante extravagantes, pero siendo un escritor eso tampoco es tan extraño supongo -estaba comentando todo eso felizmente hasta que de pronto se paró en seco- Vaya, ya te estoy molestándote con historias. Me suelen decir que debo dejar de ser tan entusiasta al contar y solo hablar yo...

-No me molesta -aclaró rápidamente, realmente era reconfortante oírle hablar- De hecho pienso que es bastante interesante, por favor sigue -le animó con una sonrisa tímida que él le devolvió

-Realmente eres muy amable. Me alegra saber que ya cuento con una amiga en el vecindario -esas palabras la sorprendieron, Naruto si que consideraba amigo a la gente rápidamente, aunque suponía que era parte de su personalidad tan abierta- Bueno, pues te iba diciendo que mi abuelo era escritor y todas sus novelas están en casa. Me encanta volver a leerlas para acordarme de él, ya que no está más entre nosotros -un aire de tristeza rodeó el lugar

-Lo siento mucho -a pesar de que ya lo sabía por Tsunade no impidió que lo sintiera por Naruto, parecía que lo quería mucho

-No te preocupes, fue energético y feliz hasta el final. Podríamos decir que vivió su vida al máximo, sé que no tuvo arrepentimientos. Además de los libros en la casa tengo un montón de recuerdos divertidos juntos -instantes después de decir eso se entristeció por alguna razón- No entiendo porqué a Shion no le gusta la casa

-¿No le gusta? -de verdad le había sorprendido esa nueva información, pero si la casa era una obra de arte prácticamente, sin mencionar que Shion debía saber la historia que Naruto le estaba contando

-Me costó mucho convencerla de que nos mudáramos aquí -su rostro se ensombreció un poco más- A veces me cuesta entenderla...

No estaba muy segura de qué decir para consolarlo, pero mientras lo pensaba de pronto observó asustada como Naruto soltaba un grito de dolor y se agarraba la cabeza en el proceso

-¿Estás bien? -rápidamente se posiciono a su lado para poder ofrecerle algo en caso de que fuera necesario

Habían pasado ya dos minutos y el dolor de Naruto no parecía irse, estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia cuando de pronto pareció relajarse. Se sentía aliviada, pero eso solo duro hasta que él la miró. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un tono más oscuro, sus marcas de las mejillas se habían acentuado de alguna manera más y sus rasgos parecían mucho más duros. Supo instantáneamente que algo iba mal, sobre todo por la sensación de peligro que la invadió. ¿Qué le había pasado exactamente a Naruto?

 **Jajajaja...Fui mala y lo interrumpí aquí. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro con quién poner a Naruto, pero al final fue con Shion. Por cierto, perdonad si hay alguna falta de ortografía o alguna incoherencia, pero estoy cansada y ya no doy más.**


	3. Confusión

**Ya traigo el siguiente cap, aunque tenía frío así que no me apetecía escribir. Lo que pasa es que si no actualizaba ahora ya no lo iba a hacer hasta el viernes o así, por lo que decidí escribirlo hoy. Es casi igual de largo que el anterior, al final supongo que casi todos los capítulos serán de la misma extensión**

No estaba segura de qué pensar exactamente, a lo mejor solo estaba imaginando cosas debido a la preocupación. Naruto era una gran persona después de todo y solo estaba aturdido por el dolor, por eso tenía esa expresión. Esa sensación de peligro que le provocaba era cosa suya indudablemente, él debía ser el de siempre.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? - era mejor dejar de pensar en tonterías y comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba después del ataque que había tenido

-Estoy bien, Hinata -la manera en la que pronunció su nombre, tan pausada y profunda, hizo que un escalofrío le atravesara la columna. Esa no era su voz normal, hablaba de una manera mucho más grave y profunda. Estaba empezando a pensar que el que él estuviera extraño no era solo cosa de su imaginación, algo raro estaba pasando allí

-Me alegro, entonces -no sabía ni qué decir, los nervios se habían apoderado de ella, ya que la mirada penetrante que le estaba dedicando Naruto le ponían los pelos de punta

-Hmmm -entonces de pronto vio como se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella con una sonrisa ladina- Pero podría estar mejor si una preciosidad como tú me diera el tratamiento adecuado

Su corazón se paró prácticamente, esperaba que no estuviera insinuando lo que ella creía. Ese no podía ser Naruto. No era el dulce vecino que la había ayudado con los papeles, el que le había contado tiernamente acerca de su casa y que parecía querer a su esposa; era algo completamente diferente. Ya no quedaba rastro de la dulzura e inocencia que parecía desprender y eso la asustaba de sobremanera.

-No seas tímida, sé que te gusto -la distancia entre ellos cada vez se iba reduciendo más, por lo que con temor comenzó a alejarse de él olvidándose de que cerca de la mesa se encontraba el sofá pegado a la pared. Así que sin poder evitarlo, al caminar de espaldas, se chocó contra el reposabrazos cayendo tumbada en el sofá- Veo que ya te estás poniendo cómoda para la acción -le soltó él con sorna

-¡No! -intentó levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de poder hacer nada ya tenía a Naruto arriba inmovilizándole los brazos encima de su cabeza por las muñecas con una sola mano y a pesar de que intentara librarse él era demasiado fuerte- ¡Estás casado! -quería hacerle entrar en razón, recordarle que tenía una esposa a la cual quería. Ella no quería hacer eso, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera respondiendo al suyo de cierta forma y de no haber superado sus sentimientos. Se sentía desorientada y las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Oh sí, con la hipócrita de Shion. No tolero compartir el mismo espacio que ella -su voz destilaba odio y ella no entendía realmente, habría apostado cualquier cosa a que Naruto de verdad quería a Shion por sus reacciones cuando estaba con ella- Mi otro yo es realmente estúpido -lo último ni siquiera lo había entendido del todo ya que él le había metido la mano por debajo de su blusa para empezar a masajearle los senos- Basta de charlas, vamos a tener un poco de diversión. No recuerdo haber deseado a una mujer de esta forma nunca, por lo que te voy a hacer mía aunque tenga que forzarte -le dijo mientras la comenzó a besar

-¡Por favor, no! -las muñecas le empezaban a doler de tanto forcejear, estaba segura de que tendría unas marcas muy feas allí aunque eso poco le importaba en ese momento- ¡Tú no eres Naruto! ¡No me gustas!-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando sintió como el desabrochaba su sujetador mientras la seguía besando salvajemente. Ella siquiera había tenido experiencias sexuales, estaba realmente aterrada

-Je -sintió como Naruto dejaba su cuello para mirarla con recelo- Así que eso dices -entonces pasó a su cuello para chuparlo salvajemente, incluso con furia, dejando probablemente marcas muy profundas.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzan en el cuerpo para pelear, así que solo se dedicó a sollozar deseando que fuera todo una pesadilla. Deseaba volver a ver al Naruto gentil, incluso aunque él no estuviera interesado en ella y amara a otra persona, eso no importaba en lo más mínimo en ese momento. Mientras deseaba eso la presión sobre sus manos desapareció

-Ahh, mierda es demasiado pronto -a Naruto le estaba dando otro ataque como el anterior- No creas que la próxima vez escaparás tan fácil -le dijo mientras podía, ya que al parecer el dolor no le dejaba hablar

Después de un minuto así, al parar las lágrimas y superar medianamente su sorpresa se alejó de él torpemente, solo se había levantado del sofá ya que no podía más. Aún no superaba, ni mucho menos entendía lo que había pasado, aunque como pudo arregló el desastroso estado en la que la había dejado el repentino ataque. Tenía miedo de que Naruto se recuperara del dolor y la atacara de nuevo, debía alejarse más

-¿Hinata? -pero era tarde él ya se había recuperado casi por completo, solo que parecía perdido y su voz había vuelto a como era antes. Ella simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo en silencio preparada por si intentaba algo de nuevo, incluso aunque el temor invadía su cuerpo- ¿Me he desmayado?

-Yo... -su pregunta la desconcertó, además ahora que se fijaba su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad, parecía el hombre tranquilo que conoció por primera vez

-Pareces algo alterada -intervino antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle de qué estaba hablando- Si estás preocupada por mi estado, no hace falta que lo estés. A veces me desmayo, no es nada grave -le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a continuación

Se fijo un momento en esa sonrisa, era sincera y en otras circunstancias se habría perdido un poco en ella. No parecía consciente de nada de lo que había pasado hace apenas unos momentos. Era como si la persona que la había intentado atacar fuera otra completamente distinta y no el propio Naruto que estaba delante suya. Nada de nada tenía sentido, hasta que se acordó de algunas de las cosas que él le había dicho, pero no podía ser que tuviera algo como la doble personalidad

-Estoy bastante agotado -informó mientras se levantaba del sofá despacio- Será mejor que vaya a descansar a mi casa y deje de molestarte. Gracias por tu hospitalidad y siento que te hayas tenido que ocupar de mi mientras estaba desmayado, no esperaba que pasara hoy -ahora parecía algo avergonzado, incluso podía ver un leve sonrojo en su mejillas- Hasta luego, Hinata

-Hasta... -solo se quedó viendo como Naruto se iba impresionada-...luego

Retiraba lo dicho anteriormente, su vecino realmente poseía doble personalidad. Necesitaba sentarse un rato para asimilar todo, así que ignorando el dolor en su cuello y muñecas fue a sentarse en la mesa en que habían estado bebiendo el café. Ahora, repasando sus recuerdos sabiendo eso, todo parecía haber cobrado cierto sentido. Se preguntó si Tsunade, Shion o alguien se había dado cuenta de su estado, pero si lo sabían Naruto debería estar informado sobre eso y este no parecía ser consciente de ello. No sabía que pensar.

Sin embargo tenía otro asunto más importante sobre el cual reflexionar y era cómo actuaría de ese momento en adelante. No quería volver a encontrarse con el lado oscuro de Naruto, le daba miedo pensar en acercarse a él. Además al estar casado y parte de él querer a su esposa, porque podía afirmar aunque le doliera que la parte gentil quería a Shion , no haría ningún favor si ellos se volvían a encontrar y volvía a cambiar al lado que la deseaba a ella.

Por lo que debía evitarlo o ese era el plan.

 **La otra personalidad de Naruto es muy bruta, lo sé. Al final cambié el esquema que tenía en mi cabeza del fic, siempre me pasa, aunque hasta aquí está como lo tenía planeado desde el principio. Espero no liarla al final, cansarme de esto y que me abandonen las ganas de terminar la historia. Realmente quiero terminar un fic largo, así que no creo que pase.**


	4. Situación inesperada

**Aquí traigo la conti por fin. Sinceramente, quería subirla el viernes pero me fue imposible, solo me pase este finde en mi casa para dormir. La buena noticia es que no pasará la próxima semana, ya que probablemente quedaré menos y tengo libres cinco días. En resumen, la semana que viene actualizaré mínimo 2 veces.**

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para evitar a Naruto durante casi 5 días, solo esperaba que todo siguiera así. A pesar de que sabía que se tenían que encontrar en algún momento no se le ocurría ningún plan mejor para salir de la situación en la que se encontraba. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, era normal no saber qué hacer. Es decir, de pronto había descubierto que Naruto tenía doble personalidad y la otra personalidad no era algo que se pudiera manejar fácilmente, incluso había intentado aprovecharse de ella. A pesar de que en su momento estaba muy asustada, ahora simplemente se culpaba por no ser lo suficientemente para defenderse.

Desde ese día en su casa se vio obligada a llevar camisas con cuello y mangas largas, ya que no quería que nadie viera sus marcas. Las heridas sanaban bastante lento, al parecer eran mucho más graves de lo que había creído en un principio. Las personas empezaban a sospechar al ser primavera ya que hacía algo de calor a veces y eso era realmente un problema. Ella era una profesora y no quería escandalizar a sus niños, además tampoco quería preocupar ni a su padre ni a sus amigos ni a su primo.

En ese instante estaba volviendo de dar un largo paseo después de haber comido con Neji quien había vuelto de su viaje de negocios y que por suerte durante la comida a pesar de darse cuenta de que estaba rara no insistió mucho. Ellos siempre se contaban todo, pero esa vez no le comentó nada con respecto al incidente con Naruto porque temía a su posible reacción. Exceptuando eso en general la velada había sido agradable, hablaron de cómo fueron las cosas mientras no se vieron. Al final se tuvieron que separar, pero ella no tenía ganas de volver a casa así que se fue a dar un paseo que al final se alargó más de tres horas porque se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al tener en su campo de visión su casa se aseguró de que su vecino no estuviera cerca para así poder proseguir con el camino hacia su hogar. Al ver que estaba despejado se relajó y pronto estuvo parada delante de la puerta que daba al jardín. Lo que no se esperó fue lo que pasó después: Naruto había aparecido detrás de ella mientras estaba abriendo la puerta

-Hola , Hinata

Su saldo salido de la nada la había sorprendido de sobremanera, incluso había dado un respingo. Durante unos segundos sopesó la posibilidad de ignorarlo, simplemente acortar los pocos pasos que le separaban de la puerta de su casa y escapar de él. El problema era que probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había oído y sería muy cruel por su parte irse

-Hola -al final se giró hacia él para poderlo encarar

Lo que vio la dejó sin aliento, Naruto se veía increíblemente guapo en traje. Pero no debía pensar tonterías como por ejemplo en lo atractivo que estaba, más bien debía recordar lo que había pasado el sábado, aunque ese Naruto no le despertara la menor sensación de peligro, y el hecho de que fuera de otra. Pero él era demasiado encantador, tanto su forma de hablar como su sonrisa, y ella era una tonta así que cuanto antes acabara esa conversación y se pudiera ir mejor.

-¿Vienes de trabajar tan tarde? -sus grandes ojos azules brillaron con curiosidad

Ya habían pasado de las ocho, ya que entre el encuentro con su primo y el paseo había pasado toda la tarde rápidamente.

-No, he dado un paseo. ¿Y tú vienes ahora de trabajar? -preguntó por cortesía o por lo menos eso quería pensar, pero en realidad le gustaba conversar con él. El efecto de su atrayente aura era tan fuerte como el primer día.

-Yo sí. He tenido un día muy ajetreado en el trabajo, surgieron varios problemas, así que hoy me tuve que quedar horas extra. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para comer -incluso así se veía bastante fresco, como si su día duro en el trabajo no fuera nada. Ella siempre acababa destrozada cuando su día era difícil, por lo que sin poder evitarlo lo admiró por eso

-Vaya, debes estar hambriento. Entonces no te molesto más y te dejo ir a cenar -utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder decir esas palabras, en realidad ella quería invitarle a su casa para hacerle algo de comer. Pero sabía que no era buena idea quedarse a solas con él y el dolor de sus moretones era prueba de ello. Además, seguro que su esposa ya le había preparado algo de comer.

-En realidad te vi aquí parada cuando aparqué, así que me acerqué para invitarte a ir a algún lugar a cenar para agradecerte por la amabilidad que me mostraste el otro día

Miró a Naruto fijamente y no encontró ninguna señal de que estuviera bromeando. Sabía que la invitaba como a una amiga, aún así no se creía que estuviera pasando de verdad. Más importante aún, debía rechazarlo si iba en serio.

-Lo siento, yo la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre -siempre fue muy mala mintiendo, así que puso una escusa que fuera verdad. Debía acabar con eso antes de que las cosas se le fueran de la mano- Además no debes agradecerme nada

-Pero yo quiero agradecerte y también está el que no quiera cenar solo -los ojos de Naruto se entristecieron

Eso la sorprendió, pensaba que su esposa estaba incluida en los planes. Significaba que Shion no estaba en casa -quizás estuviera trabajando- ya que al parecer ella era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer que los ojos de Naruto perdieran su brillo.

-¿Shion no está en casa? -preguntó solo para asegurarse a pesar de saber la respuesta

-No, se ha ido con sus amigas de viaje -realmente parecía dolido por ese hecho

Quería abstenerse de juzgar, ya que no era nadie para hacerlo, pero eso no le estaba gustando. Es decir, era como si Shion no estuviera interesada en pasar tiempo con Naruto para nada. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder estar al lado de un hombre tan maravilloso como lo era él y no quería aceptar que alguien lo tuviera para despreciarlo de esa manera a pesar de que tuviera doble personalidad -era de las personas que pensaban que todo se podía arreglar con esfuerzo-. Entendía que apenas los había visto interactuar y que lo suyo podían ser solamente suposiciones, pero es lo que parecía ser por las reacciones de él; como si no recibiera suficiente de la persona amada.

-Que pena. Entonces acepto tu invitación -sabía que era poco inteligente por su parte, pero no quería que se sintiera solo, ese no era el Naruto que la había atacado después de todo. Además, estarían rodeados de gente así que nada malo podía pasar. Simplemente debía lidiar con algunas de las estúpidas sensaciones que él le despertaba y eso lo hacía a todas horas

-¿De verdad? -Naruto se puso bastante feliz por su respuesta afirmativa- Entonces vamos

-¿Debería cambiarme? -preguntó dudosa

Llevaba una sencilla falda larga de color blanco, zapatillas del mismo color y un jersey rosa. Es así como había ido a comer con Neji, pero si era un sitio muy elegante quizás debía cambiarse para encajar

-No, así estás perfecta. Vayámonos -le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, por lo que ella lo siguió- Está aquí cerca así que no hace falta que usemos el coche. Descubrí Ichiraku Ramen unas calles más abajo, tienen el ramen más delicioso que he probado en mi vida -de pronto se paró en seco y ella con él- Ni siquiera te pregunté si te gustaba el ramen y ya te quería llevar allí. Lo siento, yo simplemente quería enseñarle a alguien mi descubrimiento -se disculpó mientras se giraba hacia ella

-Yo también amo el ramen. La verdad es que voy todos los viernes y algún día suelto a comer allí -se sonrojó mientras lo decía, tener eso en común con Naruto la ponía nerviosa

-¿De verdad? -a continuación él le dedicó una gran sonrisa- Hinata, eres genial. El resto mis amigos están hartos del ramen porque siempre que puedo hago que comamos eso y a Shion realmente le disgusta, así que me alegro de encontrar a alguien que comparta mi pasión -explicó mientras reanudaba su marcha

-Gracias -su sonrojo aumentó más por mucho que ella intentara controlarlo, le hacía feliz esas palabras

-Solo estaba siendo sincero. Ahora podemos ir juntos de ahora en adelante, es más divertido comer con amigos que solo -su corazón se saltó un latido cuando oyó la proposición de Naruto- Aunque por alguna razón casi nunca nos encontramos a pesar de ser vecinos

-Será casualidad -el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, la verdad es que estaba mintiendo

Se habrían encontrado varias veces si no fuera porque ella escapaba rápidamente en cuanto había alguna señal de él. Aún así había fracasado y no solo se lo encontró, sino que acabaron por irse a cenar juntos

-Supongo -por suerte Naruto se lo creyó- Así que dame tu número de teléfono por si acaso, así podremos quedar. No solo eso, si algún día tienes un problema, aquí tienes a un amigo -dijo bastante seguro de lo que proponía

-Bueno, yo no quiero ser una molestia -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, estaba recibiendo demasiadas propuestas en una noche. A ese paso antes de enterarse acabarían siendo algo como mejores amigos y eso significaba más posibilidades de encontrarse con el otro Naruto, quien parecía que no se manifestaba muy a menudo. Entre otros problemas como por ejemplo que sus sentimientos la golpearan más fuerte al estar cerca de él .

A esas alturas ya habían llegado a Ichiraku, tomado asiento y pedido.

-No digas eso. Estar contigo es muy agradable, transmites mucha tranquilidad y confianza. De verdad me agradas, Hinata. Así que me gustaría que me dieras tu número y podamos ser realmente buenos amigos. -estaba segura de que no sabía lo que sus palabras le hacían a ella

-Vale -no se le daba bien rechazar a la gente y aparentemente a Naruto menos.

Al final acabaron por intercambiar números y la cena prosiguió tranquilamente. Hablaron de su trabajo, ella le explicó cuánto amaba a sus niños y él de lo duro que era tomar decisiones para mantener a flota una empresa. Cuando terminaron de comer él la acompañó a su casa

-Buenas noches, Hinata. Me divertí hoy -se despidió Naruto con una de sus sonrisas arrasadoras

-Buenas noches

Así él se fue a su casa y ella pudo respirar un poco más tranquila. Pero sabía que se había metido en problemas, ya que la relación de amistad con Naruto había avanzado un poco más. Sin mencionar que seguía sin saber cómo manejar al otro Naruto.

Debía ser muy cuidadosa o sino las cosas empeorarían de sobremanera.

 **Para los que querían ver más del otro Naruto -al que por fin me decidí que nombre poner- tendrán que esperar al próximo cap.**


	5. Menma

**Esto de hacer un fic largo es más difícil de lo que parece. Escribí hoy la conti porque mañana he quedado para ir a cenar y como escribo por la noche no sabía si me iba a dar tiempo. Os lo diré por si acaso, pero la cursiva son los recuerdos**

Después de una hora corrigiendo y otras dos preparando los materiales para la clase del próximo lunes por fin acabó con todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Era apenas viernes, pero le gustaba hacer las cosas a tiempo y no dejar todo para el último momento. De esa manera podía disfrutar el fin de semana tranquilamente.

Había pasado una semana desde su primera cena con Naruto en Ichiraku y tres días desde la segunda vez que se reunieron allí. En la última curiosamente ningún tema incómodo había salido, ni siquiera Shion que si no se equivocaba seguía de viaje. Lo había disfrutado bastante, durante ese tiempo se olvidó de casi todos los problemas que había tenido desde que él apareció en su vida. De hecho, había descubierto algo realmente interesante.

 _La conversación ese día se había dirigido hacía los gustos de cada uno. Primero hablaron de sus colores favoritos, su estación favorita o cosas por el estilo, pero después pasaron a sus pasatiempos._

 _-La verdad es que amo leer -ella fue la primera en empezar_

 _-¿De verdad? A mí también me gusta mucho, supongo que será por mi abuelo. ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? -preguntó Naruto mientras pedía su tercer tazón de ramen_

 _-No sabría cuál elegir, pero si tuviera que hacerlo diría que La historia del ninja audaz -ese estaba definitivamente entre sus favoritos- Amo la manera en la que el protagonista, Naru, nunca se rinde a pesar de las dificultades que tiene que afrontar_

 _-Vaya -Naruto la miró con una gran sonrisa- Esa historia la escribió mi abuelo y la verdad es que es mi favorita también_

 _-¿Tú abuelo era Ero-sennin? -ahora más que sorprendida. Ero-sennin era un seudónimo y nunca se reveló su verdadera identidad por deseo de él, al menos hasta donde ella sabía_

 _-Es verdad, mi abuelo jamás reveló quién era en realidad. Se llama Jiraiya Namikaze, pero debes mantener esto en secreto -a continuación le guiñó un ojo- Tienes el privilegio de saberlo porque eres una fan y una amiga, así que no debes contárselo a nadie._

 _-Claro. Muchas gracias, me siento muy honrada -realmente se encontraba muy feliz de conocer la identidad del hombre que había escrito tal obra maestra- La verdad es que durante mucho tiempo Naru fue mi inspiración y además mi primer amor -se sonrojó, era como confesarse de alguna manera, porque Naruto le recordaba a él en algunos aspectos_

 _-Él es bastante genial, es normal -Naruto no parecía extrañado porque su primer amor fuera alguien inexistente, era raro encontrar a alguien que no le decía extraña por eso_

 _Así, durante bastante rato hablaron de eso. Raramente encontraba a alguien con quién hablar de La historia del ninja audaz, así que aprovechó para comentar algunas partes, sobre todo la 4ª Guerra Ninja, su favorita_

Incluso sabiendo que estaba mal, se sintió un poco triste por no poder cenar con Naruto ese día también. Le había avisado de que llegaría tarde porque tenía una reunión importante y al saber que ella comía en Ichiraku todos los viernes le dijo que no lo esperara. Por lo que se tuvo que ir sola y a pesar de que lo había hecho así muchas veces antes de conocerlo, no pudo evitar echar de menos su presencia. Eso le incomodaba, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a él.

Al salir de Ichiraku unas calles después, donde se encontraba el supermercado en el que siempre compraba por estar muy cerca vio a unas personas teniendo una pelea en el callejón de al lado Debía pasar rápidamente, ella no quería involucrarse en una disputa entre delincuentes, pero por desgracia reconoció una silueta. Naruto era uno de los participantes de la pelea y al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que el peleaba solo contra el resto.

Estaba muy oscuro para apreciar bien los rostros, aún así estaba segura de que la persona que se estaba peleando era el otro Naruto. Desconocía la situación, pero sí sabía que él estaba en un buen lío. Se preguntaba si debía ayudar, aunque no quería volver a encontrárselo, sobre todo después del aviso que le había dado cuando su intento de aprovecharse de ella fuera interrumpido. Si cometía un error se metería en una situación de la que no podría salir, de solo pensar en la sensación de sentirse acorralada e impotente un sudor frío la comenzó a recorrer.

Estaba divagando de ese modo hasta que observó con horror como Naruto era golpeado con algún objeto y caía al suelo. No era el momento pensar en eso, a ese paso el acabaría asesinado y da igual quién fuera en ese momento, ella no iba a permitir algo así. Rápidamente ideó un plan para salir de esa sin causar mayores daños, al menos tanto leer ficción serviría para algo

-Deteneos, he llamado a la policía y ya casi están aquí. Además, en caso de que intentéis algo soy cinturón negro -con su celular encendido en la mano se metió en el callejón esperando que su plan diera resultados y no tuviera que pelear

-Vayámonos de aquí -gritó uno de ellos mientras comenzaba a correr, para después ser seguido por los otros

-Menos mal - pudo relajarse un poquito, al menos ya no se encontraban en peligro

Ahora el problema era el estado de Naruto, se acercó a él para inspeccionarlo. Con la pantalla de su móvil iluminó un poco para ver mejor y lo que vio la asustó. Él estaba hecho polvo, su cabeza sangraba, su rostro hinchado y tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo.

-Eres tú, gatita. Qué sorpresa que seas quien me ha ayudado -con esfuerzo se sentó en el suelo.

Había acertado, ese no era el Naruto normal. No solo que la hubiera llamado gatita lo delataba, sino que su voz y los rasgos de su rostro también. Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la miada intensa de sus ojos, solo por si acaso. Los recuerdos de la última vez la estaban asaltando de nuevo

-Haces bien en alejarte -él le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, aunque una mueca de dolor fue lo que siguió a ese gesto por las heridas de su rostro- Si estuviera bien ya te estaría besando y cumpliría la promesa que te hice

En su interior se debatió entre dejarlo allí o quedarse, después de todo ya nadie lo estaba atacando. Su corazón decía que debía hacer algo por él, pero su mente le decía que eso era una idea horrible. Durante un minuto estuvo indecisa, hasta que por fin se acercó para ayudarlo a parase. Al fin y al cabo en ese momento poco podía hacerle. Hizo que él pasara un brazo suyo alrededor de sus hombros y después de que superara su sorpresa Naruto también puso de su parte para quedarse ambos en pie. Pesaba bastante, pero creía poder aguantar

-¿Puedes caminar? Te llevaré a casa -después de todo solo faltaba cruzar una esquina para llegar a donde estaban sus casas, allí decidiría qué hacer

-¿Así que al final has decidido entregarte a mí, gatita? -le preguntó con sorna mientras con dificultad daba un paso adelante indicándole que sí podía caminar

Prefirió ignorarlo durante el resto del camino y simplemente emprender la marcha hacia su casa. Por supuesto que nunca caería tan bajo como para acostarse voluntariamente con un hombre casado, incluso si ese hombre la atraía. Además, a quien ella quería era al otro Naruto, este no debía afectarle al menos que fuera negativamente. En el fondo era una suerte, sería muy problemático enamorarse de ambos. Daba igual quién fuera, estaba casado con Shion y por tanto debía ser inaccesible.

Al llegar frente a su casa no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Naruto no parecía muy capaz de caminar por sí solo y no sabía si pedirle las llaves de la casa de él para dejarlo allí. Después de sopesar las posibilidades decidió llevarlo a su casa, donde tenía un botiquín y podía atender la mayoría de las heridas. En caso de que fuera necesario llamaría a una ambulancia.

Debido a que llevaba carga se le dificultó abrir todas las puertas, pero al final lo consiguió y pudo dejar a Naruto en el sofá-cama con éxito. Se fue un momento a por el botiquín ignorando las protestas de él y volvió enseguida.

-Ahora te voy a desinfectar y vendar las heridas, así que pórtate bien por favor -lo trató como si fuera alguno de sus alumnos. No podía evitarlo, siempre que sus pequeños tenían una pelea los regañaba y trataba, por tanto esa situación se lo recordaba

-Durante todo el camino me has ignorado, pero incluso me has traído a tu casa. Sí no dices nada, voy a tomar esto como una respuesta afirmativa a mi propuesta -dijo Naruto quien no se rendía con sus insinuaciones

-Por supuesto que no. No te perdoné y aún me duelen las heridas que me hiciste-contestó rápidamente mientras comenzaba a quitarle prendas para poder ver todas sus heridas, no debía desconcentrarse de su tarea o se acabaría fijando en los firmes músculos de él- Aún así no podía simplemente dejarte allí tirado

-Hmmm -se pronto Naruto se puso serio- No sé si eres muy estúpida o muy buena, cualquier persona en tu lugar sí lo habría hecho

-Puede que hayas intentado aprovecharte de mí y sé que eres otro Naruto, incluso así nadie se merece quedare en la calle medio muerto -por alguna razón quiso justificarse

-Ya decía yo que actuabas demasiado tranquila con Naruto, así que has descubierto que no somos lo mismo. Muy pocas personas se han dado cuenta, simplemente creen que soy bipolar -explicó mientras la miraba fijamente- Normalmente no lo haría, pero porque eres una gatita tan bondadosa te diré cómo me llamo. Soy Menma, gracias por tus cuidados -le dedicó una sonrisa seductora- Ahora por qué no me das un beso para celebrarlo

Rápidamente aplicó pomada en la herida de su rostro con un poco de fuerza, para que esa sonrisa se fuera. No necesitaba saber su nombre, necesitaba que dejara de insinuarse cada vez que podía. No quería pensar que pasaría de no estar herido.

-No y por favor deja de decirme gatita -no soportaba ese apodo, hacía que sonara como una cualquiera

-Me lo pensaré -la sonrisa se había ido, pero el tono de burla seguía allí

Suspiró ante su respuesta. Al finalizar con su rostro dio por terminado su tratamiento, llevaba vendado parte de su torso y ambos brazos, las heridas eran graves pero se curaría con algo de descanso y pomada.

-Toma esto, es para el dolor y te hará dormir más rápido -le ofreció un medicamento que llevaba en el botiquín para esos casos- Ya que no te puedes mover mucho te quedarás aquí esta noche

-Por desgracia probablemente cuando te despiertes será a Naruto a quien te encuentres. Mejor inventa alguna escusa para mi estado, de todas formas no te va a creer si le dices la verdad. Además es mejor así -dijo mientras aceptaba la pastilla y se la tomaba- Sin embargo no te preocupes, nos volveremos a encontrar, Hinata

-Bueno -tenía un montón de dudas respecto a eso, pero no creía que Menma quisiera aclararlas- Buenas noches -se despidió por cortesía antes de irse a su cuarto

Le costó bastante conciliar el sueño. Se preguntaba por qué Menma parecía consciente de todos los movimientos de Naruto, pero este otro no se acordaba de nada. También por qué era mejor que Naruto no supiera la verdad o quiénes eran las personas que sí sabían de su estado.

Al final no había conseguido encontrar ninguna posible respuesta a esas preguntas.

 **De momento es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y me ha tomado más de lo que pensaba. Bien, ahora ya sabéis cómo se llama la otra personalidad de Naruto. Personalmente me parecía más adecuado que Kurama, porque en mi mente Menma le pega más y ya está. Esto es todo por ahora, actualizaré el sábado que viene.**


	6. Caprichos

**Me habéis hecho sentir algo sola porque casi no comentasteis en el capítulo anterior. No quiero que penséis que no agradezco vuestros favs y follows, me hacen increíblemente feliz, es solamente que también me gustaría leer vuestra opinión de vez en cuando -aunque tampoco os puedo culpar porque soy de las que raramente deja coment- Gracias Tsukasa-chan, por un momento pensé que nadie iba a decir nada de cómo había ido.**

Nada más abrir los ojos lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que Naruto estaba en su casa, durmiendo en su sofá. Aún recordaba con nitidez los sucesos de la noche anterior y entre esos sucesos estaba el hecho de que Menma le hubiese pedido inventarse una escusa para cuando Naruto preguntara qué había pasado. Había reflexionado y llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor hacerlo, el problema era que no tenía mucha idea de qué decir.

Con desgana movió su cabeza para ver la hora y con sorpresa descubrió que eran las siete de la mañana, ni siquiera había dormido 3 horas. Al no poder volver a dormir decidió bajar a ver el estado en el que se encontraba su huésped. Se vistió con sus ropas cómodas de andar por casa, se aseó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras para llegar cuanto antes al comedor.

Naruto seguía durmiendo a pesar de su estado, probablemente fuera en gran parte debido al medicamento que le había administrado la noche anterior. Por unos momentos se dio el privilegio de contemplarlo, su ceño estaba fruncido y murmuraba cosas que no podía llegar a comprender. Lo triste era que incluso con esas magulladuras se veía muy atractivo, como un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas. Era increíble pensar que esa persona delante suya tuviera doble personalidad, algo que solo había visto en películas hasta que lo conoció.

Verlo le suscitaba demasiadas dudas e incertidumbres, así que prefirió pasar a hacer otra cosa hasta que él se despertara. Por tanto subió a su estudio para bajarse un libro al comedor donde además tomó su desayunando. No estaba muy segura de poder entretenerse, pero afortunadamente se perdió en la lectura poco después de haber comenzado. Siguió así hasta que una voz la interrumpió

-¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntó Naruto a sí mismo en voz alta

Obviamente eso era porque desde la posición en la que estaba no la podía ver, al menos que girase su cabeza. Al parecer la hora de la verdad había llegado, porque si estaba tan confundido era obvio que no era Menma. Ella había tenido una mínima esperanza de que no fuera Naruto, ya que no estaba segura de poder inventarse una situación lógica para su estado y a eso habría que sumarle que era pésima mintiendo. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Estás en mi casa -le contestó mientras dejaba su libro de lado y se acercaba a él lentamente

-Hinata -se sorprendió al recibir la nueva información- ¿Qué hago aquí y por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba comprando en el supermercado... -sus azules ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre. Realmente parecía perdido, de hecho lo estaba

-Bueno... -titubeó un segundo antes de contestar- Verás, quizás no te acuerdes por la conmoción, pero anoche al salir de supermercado nos encontramos y venimos a casa juntos. Por desgracia en el camino, cerca de mi casa, nos intentaron robar y tú me defendiste entablando una lucha con los agresores. Al final acabaron huyendo, aunque tú terminaste muy malherido . Me rogaste ayudarte a entrar en casa y que no llamara a la policía, pero como no encontrabas las llaves te traje a la mía. Poco después de tratarte perdiste la conciencia por el cansancio -explicó lo más rápido posible lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Después de repasar lo que había dicho se pegó una bofetada mental. Era la historia más estúpida del mundo, parecía sacada de un libro de romance o algo así. Se sentía realmente idiota por decir una mentira tan obvia, Naruto no se la creería, aunque por lo menos la parte de la pelea se acercaba a la situación real.

-¿En serio? De verdad no me acuerdo -frunció el ceño como tratando de recordar- Pero debe ser verdad, menos mal que hoy tengo día libre ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron algo? - al final para su sorpresa se lo creyó y no solo eso, sino que se estaba preocupaba por ella también

-Yo... -la culpabilidad por estar mintiendo la invadió al mirar los sinceros ojos de Naruto

Quizás debía decirle la verdad, nadie la obligaba a escuchar lo que Menma dijo. Naruto merecía saberlo todo, lo que la seguía inquietando era la razón por la que él no sabía que tenía doble personalidad. A lo mejor había un buen motivo detrás de ello, uno importante, otro que no fuera que Naruto no se lo creyera. Aún así no quería engañarlo y estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de decirle lo que realmente había pasado. Estaba en ello cuando un teléfono sonó.

-Es el mío -dijo Naruto- Está en la chaqueta, bolsillo derecho. Podrías pasármelo, por favor -le pidió al darse cuenta de que no la llevaba puesta

Fue hasta donde había dejado la chaqueta cuando se la quitó para ver todas las heridas que él se había hecho. Buscó durante unos segundos hasta dar con el aparato, para después pasárselo a su vecino con rapidez. Sin poder evitarlo vio el nombre que salía en la pantalla, al parecer era Shion

-Gracias -le dedicó una sonrisa mientras con dificultad estiraba el brazo para coger el móvil - ¿Cariño? -preguntó al contestar la llamada

-...- ella no podía escuchas desde su posición nada de lo que Shion decía y simplemente estaba en silencio observando todo

-Lo siento muchísmo -parecía bastante alterado de repente

-...

-Ya sé que me has dicho que volvías esta mañana

-...

-Sí, sé que te lo prometí

-...

-De verdad lo siento. Estoy en casa de Hinata, la vecina de la que te conté que me hice amigo. Tuve un accidente... -los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa mientras alejaba el móvil de su oído- Me ha colgado -ahora parecía realmente deprimido

-¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado? -después de unos instantes se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había formado

-Hinata, seguramente llevaba una bolsa de la compra cuando salía del supermercado, ¿ha quedado en la calle durante la pelea?

-Supongo... -no sabía de lo qué estaba hablando, así que contestó cualquier cosa- ¿Por qué?

Él le iba a decir algo, pero el timbre de la casa sonó. Se imaginó que era Shion, probablemente había colgado para venir a hablar en persona y para llevarse a su esposo de la casa de otra mujer. Al parecer Naruto también se dio cuenta, por lo que simplemente fue a abrir la puerta en silencio.

-¿Dónde está mi esposo? -nada más abrir le preguntó con cierta furia sin ni siquiera saludar

Señaló hacia el comedor debido a que se sintió intimidada por la expresión que tenía y por su persona en general, iba tan arreglada como la primera vez que la vio. Shion sin dudar entró para dirigirse a donde se encontraba Naruto, ella tan solo la siguió

-Vengo súper cansada a casa después del viaje de tres horas y te has atrevido a olvidar comprarme mis cereales Fitness, cuando especialmente le llamé ayer para que lo hicieras. Sabes que no puedo comer otra cosa por la mañana, ¿quieres que muera de hambre acaso? -nada más verlo comenzó a soltar el sermón sin molestarse en dar importancia a la situación en la que estaba Naruto- Encima estás en la casa de la vecina

Desde detrás de Shion su boca formó una pequeña O debido a la sorpresa. En un principio había pensado que había entrado en ese estado por estar preocupada por su esposo, no porque él no había comprado unos cereales. Así que era por eso que Naruto había preguntado por la bolsa, porque sí había intentando cumplir el recado. Incluso podría jurar que, conociéndolo, nada más había llegado del trabajo había ido al supermercado para comprar esos cereales.

-Cariño, ya dije que lo siento -él parecía muy arrepentido- Pero por favor no hablemos de esto aquí -con dificultad se quedó sentado

-Ya estamos, no va a ser culpa mía que tú te hayas arreglado para no poder moverte de aquí. Ahora también vas a querer que vaya a hacer yo las compras de los comestibles -contestó Shion con recelo- ¿Y ahora qué hago? Me muero de hambre

Naruto parecía cada vez más dolido y eso le partió el corazón. No podía evitar pensar que su esposa se estaba propasando demasiado, era él quien debía ser mimado en ese momento debido a su estado, sin mencionar que estaba así por culpa de Menma. De ser por Naruto seguramente le habría comprado todas las cajas del cereales del mundo que ella quisiera, o por lo menos eso decía su expresión. Era la persona más afortunada del mundo y aparentemente no se daba cuenta

Quería decirle varias cosas a Shion, pero eso solo empeoraría la situación. Era mejor pensar en otra estrategia

-Yo tengo cereales Fitness -intervino al recordar que tenía por allí una caja.

No le gustaban mucho ese tipo de cereales, prefería los que tenían mucho chocolate, pero su hermana Hanabi solo comía de esos debido a que eran sus favoritos. Así que al final los tuvo que comprar para cuando ella venía de visita y se quedaba a dormir allí. Ahora le serían de gran ayuda, Naruto debía descansar y si su esposa dejaba de inculparlo por algo tan extraño mejor

-Hinata, no queremos moles... -intentó decir Naturo

-¿En serio? -preguntó interesada Shion interrumpiéndolo

-Claro, espera un poco -con la máxima velocidad que pudo fue a la cocina a por la caja de cereales-¿Esta sirve? Está sin abrir -le explicó mientras se la ofrecía

-Sí, perfecto -cogió la caja sin pensarlo dos veces- Por fin podré desayunar -parecía más feliz que antes- Naruto, cuando puedas vuelve a casa -y sin más se fue

-Gracias y siento que hayas tenido que ver esto -dijo Naruto mientras una sonrisa triste aparecía en sus labios

-No es nada, me alegra poder ayudar -realmente en esa ocasión lo que quería es que él pudiera estar tranquilo- Además, es mi culpa porque intentaste salvarme -recurrió a la historia que se había inventado

-Eres una gran persona -ella pensaba que más bien era una gran mentirosa- Tranquila, no es culpa de nadie -dijo con un suspiro mientras se intentaba incorporar- ¿Podrías darme la ropa por favor?

-Aún no deberías moverte mucho -se preocupó por su estado- Te han golpeado en la cabeza

-Es mejor que me vaya -realmente parecía decidido- Gracias por cuidarme y prestarme tu casa, me alegra tener una amiga tan buena -a pesar de ser sincero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, lo cual era normal después de lo que acababa de pasar

-Por lo menos déjame ayudarte -le ofreció mientras le daba su ropa- Puedo ser tu apoyo hasta llegar a casa

-Seguro peso mucho, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado

-A cambio de dejarte ir tienes que dejar que te ayude -en circunstancias normales no se habría atrevido a decirlo, pero estaba segura de que él no podía hacerlo solo a pesar de ser una distancia corta

-También eres cabezota, ¿verdad? -por un momento vio una chispa de diversión en sus ojos- Está bien, tú ganas

Así con algo de dificultad consiguió llevarlo a su casa, pero al quedarse sola no pudo evitar pensar que la relación de Naruto y Shion no era sana. No lo decía por estar celosa, jamás había sido esa clase de persona, en caso que él fuera feliz no tendría nada que comentar al respecto.

 **Os juro que me dio mucha risa mientras escribía lo de los cereales. Lo exageré algo, pero las personas así de caprichosas normalmente me ponen muy nerviosa. La verdad es que hace mucho que no metía a Shion y era hora de que fuerais conociendo su personaje un poco mejor, no sé qué tan mal os caerá.**


	7. Explicación

**Menos mal que acabé, por un momento pensé que esta semana solo actualizaría una vez y eso que hoy fue mi día libre de la universidad. Soy un desastre total. Además es que justo me dio por preguntarme qué demonios estoy haciendo escribiendo fics, fue muy extraño. Necesito dejar de ser tan inestable emocionalmente. Por cierto, gracias a Inusatiga, Snow White Lu, Hinata12Hyuga y Tsukasa por comentar. Sois un amor todas.**

Mientras veía la tele desde el sofá no pudo evitar pensar que los lunes eran demasiado duros. Normalmente acababa bastante cansada, igual que ese día, ya que los niños eran más difíciles de controlar. Siempre intentaba contentarlos con alguna actividad, pero ese día no había salido como lo tenía planeado, pero a eso también había que sumarle la preocupación por su vecino.

El día anterior intentó visitarlo, pero nadie contestó cuando tocó al timbre de su casa. No sabía si era porque no habían oído el timbre o porque nadie estaba en casa, lo cual sería extraño por el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto. En cualquier caso, no quería parecer pesada por lo que al final tuvo que desistir sin saber nada de cómo se estaba sintiendo.

Justo cuando estaba más perdida en sus pensamientos el móvil comenzó a sonar, por lo que con pereza estiró la mano para cogerlo. Se sorprendió al ver el nombre que salía en pantalla, era justamente la persona en la que estaba pensando: Naruto

-Hola -no sabía qué quería de ella, pero se alegraba por la llamada porque así podría averiguar cómo se encontraba

-Hola, Hinata ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás en casa? -la voz de Naruto tenía un tono interrogativo bastante acentuado, como si hubiera alguna intención escondida tras sus preguntas

-Bien, estoy mirando la tele. Así que sí, estoy en casa. ¿Tú cómo te estás sintiendo? -intentó no sonar demasiado preocupada

-¿Y has comido? -siguió sin responder

-... -eso era un poco extraño, quizás no había escuchado su pregunta- No, no lo he hecho -al final acabó por contestarle

-Genial, entonces ahora nos vemos -y después de que Naruto dijera eso solo escuchó un sonido indicando que la llamada había terminado

Se quedó con el móvil pegado al al oído durante un rato a pesar de que ya no tenía nadie con quien hablar, no entendía del todo qué significaba todo eso. Quizás estuviera viniendo hacia su casa para ir a comer juntos o algo por el estilo.

Al oír el timbre de su casa segundos después supo que había acertado por lo menos en la primera parte. Aún bastante desorientada fue a abrir y lo que se encontró fue a un Naruto, de bastante buen humor, apoyado en un bastón gris y con dos bolsas en una mano

-Hola, otra vez -la saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola -saludó también algo dudosa

-Siento molestar tan de pronto, pero mira -Naruto le ofreció una de las bolsas- Te he comprado otra caja de cereales, gracias por los del otro día

-De nada, supongo - contestó sorprendida por el acto mientras cogía la bolsa, no se esperaba eso

-Además también traigo la comida, así podemos comer juntos. Es ramen y de tu favorito -inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado de la otra bolsa indicando que estaba allí- Vamos a mi casa, es hora de que tú también vengas a la mía y no solo yo te visite

-Yo... -no sabía qué decir, era algo repentino

-Por favor -suplicó Naruto al tiempo que ponía ojitos de cordero degollado

-Bien -aunque eso era hacer trampa, no hay manera de que alguien pueda resistir a esos ojos- Dejo esto en la cocina y vamos -rápidamente fue a la cocina para dejar en la mesa la bolsa y volvió

-Eso ha sido rápido, pero a mi casa tendremos que ir más lento porque no puedo seguir esa velocidad -bromeó para después soltar una risa sonora y comenzar a caminar ayudado por el bastón

-Cierto -ella también se rió un poco- Ahora en serio, ¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó más seria

-Bien, no te preocupes -una sonrisa tranquilizadora es lo que siguió a esas palabras- Ayer fui al médico y dijo que no era tan grave, pero que caminara con este bastón por unos días para no esforzarme demasiado

-Menos más que estás bien -ahora estaba más tranquila y también descubrió porqué no le abrieron- ¿Shion te llevó?

-Sí, ayer me ayudó casi todo el día -parecía mas que feliz por ese hecho

-Genial -de verdad lo creía, al menos estaba bastante contento, no quería volver a verlo tan destrozado emocionalmente como el sábado.

-Ya sabes cómo es por la abuela, ¿verdad? -le comentó Naruto al abrir la puerta de la casa

-Sí, he visto la mayoría -había algunas partes de la casa en las que nunca había estado, pero estaba segura de que eran tan bonitas como las que ya conocía

-Cuando esté bien quiero enseñarte la biblioteca donde guardamos los libros del abuelo, ya que quiero presentarte todo bien y en estas condiciones no puedo. Sé que allí no has estado, porque no sabías que mi abuelo era Jiraiya -explicó mientras la conducía a la mesa- La abuela sigue sin asimilar muy bien su muerte, así que supongo que es normal que no te la haya hablado de ello. Incluso la biblioteca estaba llena de polvo cuando vine porque no había entrado allí en bastante tiempo

-Es verdad, apenas sabía que estuvo casada -entendía que perder a una persona amada debía ser duro de aceptar- ¿Estás seguro de que está bien que me la enseñes?

-Siéntate, en un momento estará todo listo -le indicó Naruto- Claro, yo quiero hacerlo. Además ya te lo he dicho: eres una gran amiga y fan por lo tanto lo mereces -a la vez que explicaba también colocó el ramen y los palillos para comer

-Gracias -sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-De nada -dijo guiñándole el ojo- Comamos

-Sí -rápidamente miró al plato para ocultar el sonrojo que se había intensificado

Así comieron tranquilos, hablando de diversas cosas. Le contó por ejemplo que el domingo había intentado ver cómo se encontraba y él le dijo a raíz de eso que además de ir al médico trabajó desde casa por su estado y que lo haría un par de días más hasta que pudiera andar sin problemas.

Al terminar se ofreció a recoger la mesa y aunque Naruto no estuvo de acuerdo al principio acabó por ceder gracias a su insistencia. Después de que él le recordara dónde estaba la cocina llevó los tazones sucios hasta allí para dejarlos en el fregadero, cuando lo estaba haciendo un grito proveniente del de la mesa del comedor la asustó. Pensando que Naruto se había golpeado volvió rápidamente, pero lo que se encontró fue a él agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor.

-Demonios -ya sabía qué significaba eso, era que Menma aparecería otra vez. No sabía si debía escapar, aunque pensaba que era lo mejor incluso si aún no la podía atacar bien

-No estarás pensando en huir ¿Verdad, Hinata? -Menma ya había aparecido con una sonrisa ladina y con sus oscuros ojos azules llenos de deseo para cuando ella decidió qué hacer

-Por supuesto -respondió sin dudar. Puede que el otro día lo ayudara, pero fue porque no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. No se quedaría a que intentara algo, mucho menos en la casa que compartía con su esposa

-No lo harás -la seguridad que transmitía su voz hizo que le diera un escalofrío

-Lo haré -sin más preámbulos lo esquivó rápidamente para dirigirse a la salida, al ser los movimientos de él más lentos no tuvo problemas. Esta vez sí se iría

-¡Ahhhh! La zona en la que me golpearon -gritó con dolor

Instintivamente se giró hacia él para ver como se encorvaba por la intensidad del dolor y su rostro contraído. Preocupada, olvidándose de con quién estaba tratando, rápidamente se acercó a él para socorrerlo. Nada más llegar allí Menma volvió a su posición anterior y la agarró de la muñeca

-¡No! -chilló con pánico

-Eres demasiado ingenua -le dijo Menma mientras hacía más fuerte su agarre

-¡Por favor, no! ¡Suéltame! -suplicó ella tratando con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse, a este paso acabaría siendo abusada

-Está bien, si prometes quedarte -inesperadamente le ofreció un trato y no intentó nada pervertido, aunque su mirada seguía siendo tan intensa como siempre

-¿Qué? -abrió los ojos lo más que pudo

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, solo quédate quieta -realmente parecía ser lo que quería

-... -sopesó las posibilidades, si aceptaba él la soltaría y en caso de que volviera a intentar algo escaparía a máxima velocidad- Está bien -lentamente sintió como el agarre de él disminuía

-Gracias por lo del otro día -observó como Menma giraba la cabeza hacía otra dirección y juraría, a pesar de que fuera demasiado estúpido, que tenía un ligero sonrojo.

Estaba a punto de escapar cuando vio eso, por lo que al final se quedó en su lugar. Como una tonta no pudo evitar sentir menos disgusto por su presencia, incluso le agradó, pero rápidamente sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Se convenció de que era solo porque tenía el mismo cuerpo que Naruto.

-Me atacaste, me hiciste daño -eso era más para sí misma que para él, recordando por qué quería escapar de allí

-¿Y qué? -Menma volvió a mirarla de manera incluso más intensa, con inexplicable furia

-Ah -debido al impacto de esa acción dio un paso hacia atrás. Le estaba intimidando otra vez, él era en verdad aterrador. No debió haberle dado el beneficio de la duda ni por un segundo

-Espera, lo siento -dijo mientras apretaba los dientes intentando controlarse- Yo, lo siento por todo... -parecía que le costaba

-¿Por qué? -no sabía si le iba a responder, pero al ver su intento de disculpa no pudo evitar hacerlo, no se conformaría con una simple lo siento. Menma tenía razón, era demasiado ingenua

-La verdad es que... -él inspiró aire y lo contuvo durante unos largos momentos- Me has gustado y te he deseado desde la primera vez que te encontraste con el estúpido de Naruto. Por desgracia supe enseguida que te empezó a gustar -hubo una larga pausa- Sabía también que yo te iba a disgustar. Todas las personas siempre, siempre lo prefieren a él. Cuando soy yo todo el mundo dice cosas como: ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Por favor deja de ser así, no me gusta esto. Naruto, por favor vuelve a la normalidad -vio como apretaba sus puños hasta ponerse blancos- Siempre soy odiado. Nadie me acepta, incluso cuando él es solo un imbécil que prefiere escapar de la realidad. Porque realmente me gustas preferí que me odiaras con motivo antes de odiarme por lo que soy. No quería llegar hasta el final, pero... -a esas alturas ya ni siquiera la estaba mirando

-¿Te hubieras detenido por ti mismo? -estaba demasiado confundida asimilando toda la información, a pesar de eso no pudo evitar preguntar eso

-Quería, pero que dijeras que no te gustaba me afectó demasiado... -Menma seguía sin mirarla- No lo sé

-Ya veo -al menos estaba siendo sincero- Yo no sé qué pensar... -ella también fue sincera

-No me vas a perdonar solo por esto, ¿verdad? -soltó él con amargura

-No lo sé -tenía que asimilar demasiadas cosas, quizás no hubiera llegado hasta el final, pero le había hecho daño físico y psicológico

-Está bien, vete -le soltó sin más

-Bueno... -ella quería saber más cosas, entender quién era de verdad Menma para ver si podía perdonarlo

-¡Vete! -esta vez si la miró y su mirada destilaba furia y dolor- ¡Antes de que me arrepienta! -añadió de manera brusca

Sin tentar su suerte salió de la casa en silencio, tenía muchas cosas sobre qué pensar.

 **Ese Menma es todo un loquillo, qué le vamos a hacer. En fin, hasta aquí por hoy. Incluso quise cortarlo antes, pero así está mucho mejor. El único problema es que lo he escrito demasiado rápido y al ser muy tarde no me da tiempo a revisar bien. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	8. Perdón

**Siento no haber actualizado el fin de semana, no tenía ganas de escribir. Pero ya me estaba sintiendo culpable, así que aquí os traigo la conti. Espero poder subir otro cap el viernes, porque el sábado o el domingo es más difícil ya que dormiré fuera. Gracias a Snow White Lu, bazzel081299, SoraHkUh y Hinata12Hyuuga por comentar.**

Desde su último encuentro con Menma no podía sacarse la conversación que habían tenido de la cabeza. Daba vueltas una y otra vez al asunto intentando encontrar una respuesta a todos los problemas. Inesperadamente Menma no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba, no le desagradaba tanto como al principio, pero habían muchas circunstancias que le dificultaban tomar una decisión. Lo más extraño era que en cierto modo lo entendía.

De pequeña además de la situación con su padre también había tenido grandes problemas para socializar por miedo a que no la aceptaran. Hay que añadir también que su relación con su hermana y primo era algo distante, por lo que tendía a estar sola. Por suerte esto con el tiempo cambió, porque nunca se rindió y decidió no dejarse consumir por la oscuridad. Luchó para vencer sus complejos y poder conseguir todo lo que siempre había deseado.

La situación de Menma era similar en cierto sentido, aunque la gran diferencia estaba en que él había dejado de tener esperanza en encontrar a alguien que lo entendiera y aceptara. Por todo eso a pesar de que intentó aprovecharse de ella no podía dejar de querer ayudarlo; mostrarle que el mundo no estaba en su contra y perdonarlo. No era tan fácil, porque el problema no era solo sus sentimientos que en ese momento estaban confusos, sino que lo que él sentía también.

Menma afirmó que la deseaba, es más, que le gustaba y ella no podía ofrecerle nada. Incluso aunque aclarara todos los sentimientos por él que por suerte de momento eran distintos que los que tenía por Naruto, aún estaba casado. No importaba que a Menma no le gustara Shion, si llegara a pasar aunque fuera por parte de él algo entre ellos sería como si Naruto engañara a su esposa y no quería eso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Esos días se repetía mucho a sí misma eso de que era estúpida. Probablemente realmente lo fuera, porque después de tanto pensar había llegado a la conclusión de que ayudaría a Menma. El delicado equilibrio emocional en el que se encontraba era perjudicial tanto para él como para Naruto, así que haría algo al respecto. Por supuesto que tomaría las máximas precauciones, en su cabeza se prohibió llegar a sentir algo romántico por Menma y llegar a situaciones comprometedoras. El objetivo era simplemente ofrecerle su apoyo e intentar ser su amiga.

Una vez decidido surgió la duda de cómo hacerle saber a Menma la postura que había adoptado. Aún debía de estar disgustado por como acabó su conversación y no sabía si tenía intenciones de volver a encontrarse con ella o que tan tensa sería la situación en caso de que sí lo hiciera. Estaba preguntándose eso cuando se acordó de que él se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba alrededor de Naruto, por lo que podía utilizar eso a su favor. Podía, por ejemplo, fingir que la llamaban y delante de Naruto responder asegurándose de que escuchara todo. A continuación mencionaría el nombre de Menma y le transmitiría el mensaje que quería que recibiera. Era algo complejo y era mala fingiendo, pero era lo único se le ocurría para no desvelar mucho sobre Menma.

Aprovecharía esa tarde para ponerlo en práctica. Era miércoles y, como el día anterior y el lunes, comería con Naruto, ya que le hacía compañía debido a que Shino solía estar fuera casi todo el día ocupada con su trabajo de modelo -información que había descubierto en las comidas- y otros asuntos. El día anterior había propuesto preparar algo en su casa, así que cocinaría ella.

La mañana pasó y nada más llegar a casa de la escuela cambió el tono de alarma de su móvil para que sonara como el de llamada, después lo programó para que sonara más o menos mientras comieran. Nerviosa se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y comenzó a cocinar para que cuando él llegara.

Una hora después oyó el timbre de su casa y Naruto llegó. Se saludaron, comenzaron a comer lo que había preparado -él elogió su comida lo cual disminuyó un poco su nerviosismo por lo que estaba por hacer- y charlaron un rato como era costumbre hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-Discúlpame un segundo -al estar Naruto en frente suyo, al otro lado de la mesa, pudo evitar que apreciara que en realidad desactivaba una alarma y no respondía a una llamada- ¿Hola?

-...- dejó pasar un rato antes de volver a hablar fingiendo que había alguien

-¡Ah, Menma! -exclamó de manera bastante fuerte para que se oyera

-...-

-Sí, ya he decidido si perdonarte o no por lo que pasó. Me gustaría que vinieras cuando puedas para que podamos hablar de ello, hay algo importante que te debo decir -mientras lo decía miraba fijamente a Naruto esperando que a Menma le llegara el mensaje

-...-

-Claro, así que sin falta ven a hablar, por favor. Hasta luego -fingió colgar esperando que su actuación no hubiera sido muy obvia

-¿Tu novio? -preguntó en broma Naruto- No habías mencionado ninguno -aparentemente se creyó lo de la llamada, era realmente ingenuo

-¡No! -negó rápidamente, no sabiendo muy bien cómo sentirse por esa pregunta a pesar de que era broma.

-Tranquila, solo bromeaba -dijo mirándola con diversión- Pobre hombre, no hacía falta que lo negaras tan fervientemente.

Se sonrojó por ese comentario, Naruto no sabía que de alguna manera estaban hablando de una parte de él. Era estúpido, por supuesto que necesitaba negar eso sin dudarlo, después de todo estaba casado y la situación en general tampoco era la más favorable.

Afortunadamente enseguida pasaron a otro tema de conversación, porque ese no lo manejaba muy bien. El resto de la comida pasó tranquilamente y Naruto se fue a casa, pero le fue imposible calmar los nervios que sentía por las decisiones que estaba tomando. No podía evitar dudar, pensar que se había equivocado y que debía permanecer alejada.

No sabía cuando iba recibir una respuesta de Menma, ni siquiera si la iba a recibir, por lo que cuando tocaron a la puerta a las ocho ese mismo día y se lo encontró a él se sorprendió mucho

-Hola -saludó Menma secamente

-Hola... -por un momento se replanteó dejarlo entrar, pero al final le indicó que podía hacerlo

-Mejor hablamos aquí -parecía bastante indispuesto a tener una conversación larga- Sé que me has llamado para decir que no me vuelva a acercar a ti, así que mejor acabemos cuanto antes para que te pueda dejar en paz -su voz denotaba el disgusto que sentía

-No es eso -intentó parecer segura de lo que decía, aunque no podía hacer contacto visual con Menma- Te perdono -tomó aire para coger fuerzas para lo que iba a decir a continuación- Puede que aún me duela que lo hayas hecho, pero ya no te guardo rencor. Es más, quiero que sepas que entiendo tus sentimientos hasta cierto punto y que deseo conocer al verdadero Menma, para intentar aceptarte y podamos ser amigos

-No quiero tu compasión -espetó él- Sigue pasándotelo bien en tus comiditas con Naruto, que es quien de verdad te gusta. No te confundas, no necesito a nadie. Lo que dije el otro día fue un error, debí callar. Mejor, debí haberte atacado de nuevo.

-Yo... -cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con sus ojos perdiéndose durante un momento en la oscuridad que había en ellos y la amenaza no le afectó, no se dejaría acobardar. Creía que él en el fondo solo necesitaba comprensión- No perdonaría a la persona que intentó aprovecharse de mí solo por compasión, no soy tan estúpida como piensas. No sé lo que crees, pero reflexioné bastante antes de hacer esto -esta vez no apartó sus ojos ni un segundo- No te voy a mentir, aún no me siento del todo segura acerca de mis sentimientos, pero sé que he visto algo en ti que me hace querer conocerte mejor. Ahora mismo estoy hablando de ti y no de Naruto.

-Te creo Hinata, pero eres realmente la persona más idiota que he conocido. Eres diferente a los demás, por eso contigo siempre me comporto así contigo. Siento lo que te dije antes -dijo Menma disgustado- Aunque lo que me estás proponiendo es una amistad, incluso cuando a pesar de que no te atacaré sigo deseando hacerte mía ahora mismo. Recuerda esto siempre: yo no soy igual al estúpido de Naruto

-Sabes que no debes desearme, estás casado. Llevas un anillo en tu dedo como prueba de ello, aunque Naruto sea quien haya dicho sí. Por favor acepta mi propuesta, ya te dije que es a ti a quien quiero conocer. Puedo ser tu amiga -no sabía ni ella por qué estaba insistiendo tanto, al parecer realmente quería rescatarlo de su soledad

-¡Demonios, Hinata! Está bien, aunque no debemos estar a solas como ahora o no me hago responsable de mis acciones -dijo Menma serio mientras ahora en su mirada se reflejaba un fuerte deseo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna.

-Sí -eso había salido mejor de lo que pensaba, él realmente no era una mala persona, aunque sí algo impulsivo y brusco al parecer. Aún así había un acontecimiento que aún no tenía lógica para ella: la pelea del callejón- Sé que es repentino, pero podrías decirme por que te has metido en esa pelea del callejón

-¿Quieres saberlo? -Menma levantó una ceja con malicia- Entonces tengamos una cit... Quedemos algún día y te lo explico, porque si me quedo más tiempo aquí te besaré y no será un beso casto.

-Bueno -no sabía si debía asustarse o tomarlo con humor, pero parecía que lo decía realmente en serio

-Te llamaré cuando vuelva a tomar el control. Hasta luego, Hinata -después de despedirse se fue.

Al menos Menma parecía que estaba de mejor humor, pero aún tenía que trabajar en eso de las insinuaciones. Tenía demasiados obstáculos, aún así no se rendiría en el camino que había elegido. Sería amiga de Menma y de Naruto a la vez, se esforzaría para que ningún sentimiento amoroso estropeara eso. Por lo menos así los podía cuidar a ambos.

 **Menma me salió medio tsundere, pero no pasa nada... Me gustan los tsunderes y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Naruto en general. Necesito dejar de escribir a estas horas de la noche/mañana, que no me puedo concentrar bien.**


	9. Descubrimientos

**Deseo irme a dormir, que aunque sea sábado tengo que madrugar. Pero estaré sin wifi hasta el domingo por la tarde así que si no actualizo ahora no lo hago esta semana ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Gracias a Hinata12Hyuuga y a Guest por comentar.**

Antes de darse cuenta estaba sentada en la mesa de una cafetería con Menma. Este se había presentado en su casa de la nada, en lugar de llamar como había dicho, y prácticamente la había arrastrado con él. No es que el lugar le desagradase, era bastante tranquilo y tenía su encanto, el problema es que había sido todo demasiado apresurado. Además él no dejaba de mirarla de esa forma tan intensa que le ponían los pelos de punta.

-¿Entonces me contarás por lo menos lo que pasó para que terminases en una pelea de ese calibre? -además de que tenía curiosidad estaba intentando distraerlo para que dejase de mirarla así

-Simplemente me apetecía pelear -dijo Menma mientras apartaba la mirada de ella durante un rato y soltaba un suspiro molesto- Ahora que ya te contesté, puedo hacer yo una pregunta

-No, al menos que tú decidas responder a la mía sinceramente-puede que a veces fuera algo despistada, pero se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mintiendo y no entendía por qué-Por favor, dime la verdad -le pidió lo más amablemente que pudo

-No espero que me creas, pero la verdad es que esos hijos de puta estaban jugando a apedrear gatos callejeros. Yo simplemente no aguanté y los golpee. -estaba realmente reticente a soltar toda esa información-Alguien como yo haciendo eso, supongo que para ti es difícil de creerlo, pero no importa -aún así en sus ojos apareció un brillo de frustración

-Te creo -le creía sinceramente y esperaba que él viera eso, porque desde el otro día aprendió que Menma no era lo que aparentaba, incluso se estaba olvidando del incidente de cuando se encontraron por primera vez- Quiero además que sepas que me parece realmente dulce -no cualquiera habría llegado hasta tal extremo por unos animales indefensos, lo cual demostraba que él era una buena persona y que simplemente era demasiado temperamental y rudo a la hora de expresarse- ¿Ahora, por qué no me haces esa pregunta que querías?

-No hacía falta que lo creyeras y yo no soy dulce -aunque intentó sonar frío una pequeña sonrisa ladina apreció en el rostro de Menma- De todas formas aquí va mi pregunta: ¿No es muy iluso pensar que podemos ser amigos con todas las circunstancias que nos rodean?

-No digo que vaya a ser fácil, aunque yo quiero creer que podemos. No sé qué tan difíciles han sido las cosas para ti en realidad, pero quiero que sepas que yo no volveré a decir que me disgustas y que deseo que seas Naruto -le dedicó una sonrisa para que pudiera ver que hablaba en serio

\- Aún así te gusta más él -Menma estaba irritado- He sido el que ha tenido que soportar la mayoría de las situaciones difíciles, Naruto es solo un cobarde

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó desconcertada, era la segunda vez que lo mencionaba si no se equivocaba

-Cuando él se enfrenta a una situación muy dolorosa normalmente me deja tomar el control y bloque todos sus recuerdos sobre mí. Ha sido así desde el orfanato hasta el día de hoy

-¿Orfanato? -estaba cada vez más perdida

-En realidad nos adoptaron Minato y Kushina Namikaze, pero antes vivíamos en un orfanato. Allí recibía palizas muchas veces ya que Naruto no podía soportar la situación y cambiaba conmigo. He soportado golpe tras golpe. Cuando fuimos a la escuela la cosa no mejoró, recibíamos bullying por ser adoptado que también tenía que soportar en su mayoría yo. No solo en esas ocasiones sino muchas más, como la muerte de Jiraiya o las situaciones con Shion -mientras le explicaba miraba a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos

-Dios mío, eso es horrible -horrorizada se llevó la mano a la boca, entendía un poco mejor por qué Menma tenía esa personalidad- ¿Siempre cambia contigo en esas situaciones?-realmente debía ser doloroso para negar todo y elegir olvidar

-No siempre, pero cuando no lo hace entra en shock o actúa de manera inesperada -aunque le dio una respuesta fue algo brusca- ¿Qué hago contándote esto? Qué patético, me voy -con violencia se levantó de la mesa

-¡Espera! -como pudo se las arregló para levantarse de la mesa y cogerle de la mano para impedir su huida - Por favor, no te vayas -por instinto lo abrazó, ya que es lo que hacía cuando algún alumno suyo estaba triste, ignorando el hecho de que estaban en medio de la cafetería - Gracias por confiar en mí y contármelo, Menma. Significa muchísimo para mí -dijo ignorando la sensación extraña de su corazón al abrazarlo después de escuchar su historia

-No deberías pegarte tanto a mí sabiendo lo que siento por ti, ni suplicar con esa voz. Me estás poniendo las cosas difíciles -a pesar de que aún se le notaba disgustado en sus ojos también apareció deseo- Además todos nos están mirando

-¿Eh? -con una velocidad que no era propia de ella se alejó de él, en ese instante se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, no podía estar más roja

-Así que también te puedes sonrojar conmigo -el deseo ganó más terreno a la irritación- Quizás deberíamos quedarnos un poco más

-Por favor, vayámonos -no se atrevía siquiera a mirar alrededor mientras cogía su bolso para poder pagar e irse

-Yo pago -dijo Menma simplemente para después dejar un billete de 20 en la mesa y arrastrarla fuera

Al salir fuera comenzaron a caminar en silencio uno al lado del otro hacia sus respectivas casas. Era extraño, ya que él de normal rellenaba el silencio aunque fuera con comentarios fuera de lugar

-Gracias otra vez por contarme sobre ti y Naruto -solo por si acaso volvería a decírselo aunque no le contestara

-Eres la única a la que le he contado esto -Menma miraba al frente y su voz sonaba algo apagada

-Gracias por eso-tomo una pequeña pausa antes de preguntar algo que realmente quería saber- ¿Quién sabe que tienes doble personalidad? ¿Lo sabe Shion?

Espero un tiempo, pero Menma seguía en silencio. Al final suponía que no le respondería, así que se resignó y decidió no insistir más porque había obtenido ya mucha información ese día. Inesperadamente el acabó hablando

-Solo lo sabe Tsunade y dos personas más que no conoces, Sasuke y Sakura. Ellos lo han descubierto por sí solos y creo que no interfieren porque no se saben las consecuencias de que Naruto descubra la verdad -explicó rápidamente- Shion es otro tema. No sé si se ha dado cuenta, pero intento evitar el contacto con ella. Si por mi fuera ya estaríamos divorciados, el problema es Naruto. No sé qué haría si Shion simplemente lo deja sin ninguna explicación y compartimos el mismo cuerpo, así que estoy esperando a que se de cuenta de lo que Shion realmente es y la deje él

-Pero si la amade verdad no se puede hacer nada -esperaba que no se le notara la tristeza al decir eso

-Esa mujer es una arpía sin escrúpulos. No la subestimes, es muy manipuladora -el odio de Menma por Shion podía notarse en cada una de sus palabras

-No la conozco lo suficiente para juzgarla -conocía algunos aspectos malos, pero no lo suficiente

-Te aseguro que ella es la peor esposa que uno podría tener -se paró indicándole que ya habían llegado a su destino- Muy bien, hemos llegado. Merezco una recompensa por lo de hoy

-¿Qué deseas exactamente? -lo miro con sospecha

-Un beso -respondió sin más

Sí que quería agradecerle de alguna manera que le hubiera contado todas esas cosa privadas. Además, cada minuto que pasaba con él se acostumbraba más a su presencia. Se alegraba de haberse decidido a acercarse más al verdadero Menma, porque valía la pena. Incluso así besarlo estaba mal, no podía y el ligero deseo de hacerlo la asustó. Lo máximo que podía darle era un beso en la mejilla y eso es lo que hizo

-No especificaste dónde -se sonrojó ligeramente debido a lo que acababa de hacer, otra vez se sentía como una tonta- Hasta luego

Antes de que el reaccionara del todo y se recuperara de la sorpresa entró en su casa lo más rápido posible. Ese día había sido muy chocante.

 **Por fin he terminado y eso que ha quedado más corto de lo normal. Aún así, aquí os lo dejo. En este capítulo no salió Naruto, pero en el próximo estará seguro.**


	10. Duda

**Madre mía, cuánto tiempo sin traeros conti. No voy a poner escusas tontas, solo voy a decir que intentaré volver a actualizar el sábado que viene. Quería hacer este capítulo más largo, como meter dos en uno, pero al final el cansancio me ha ganado... Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por comentar a Hinata12Hyuga, Snow White Lu, CONEJA, Lalabi y alixmellow.**

Había tardado un par de días en asimilar la información acerca de Menma y Naruto, de quienes sabía muchas cosas en ese momento. Por un lado estaba Naruto, quien era sin duda una persona bastante gentil y alegre, una de las principales razones por las que había desarrollado sentimientos por él, pero saber que en gran parte era porque negaba la realidad era un poco difícil de aceptar. Entendía que las cosas habían sido difíciles para él desde niño, probablemente mucho más de lo que se podía llegar a imaginar, pero simplemente negar todo lo que pasa nunca es la solución. Seguramente algún día eso dejará de funcionar, quizás igual que Menma él también necesitaba ayuda y ella quería ofrecérsela.

Sabía que se estaba involucrando demasiado en eso, sobre todo cuando había tardado un tiempo en autoconvencerse de que el beso en la mejilla que le dio a Menma había sido simplemente por agradecimiento y no por algo más. No se podía permitir tener sentimientos románticos por él, cuando además él también sentía algo por ella . Si llegara a adorarlo también, dudaba de poder resistir a sus sentimientos sin volverse loca de remate. Lo cual le estaba siendo difícil porque él le estaba agradando más de lo que convenía.

Por desgracia parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra totalmente, ya que mientras estaba corrigiendo un pequeño test que hizo a los niños -concentrase en su trabajo ayudaba a dejar de pensar en todo todo ese asunto durante un rato- fue interrumpida por el timbre de la casa. Más tarde había quedado con Naruto para que le enseñara la biblioteca donde tenía los libros de su abuelo y necesitaba distraerse un rato. Aunque el problema real vino cuando abrió por fin la puerta descubriendo quién había al otro lado

-¿Menma? -estaba realmente sorprendida, se había presentado sin avisar de nuevo

-Vaya, no has tardado nada en identificarme, realmente eres buena diferenciando entre Naruto y yo -dijo serio

-En realidad es bastante fácil -por alguna razón su comentario le hizo sentirse un poco orgullosa- Aún así, ¿qué haces aquí? -no es que no quisiera tenerlo allí, después de todo intentaba que fueran amigos, pero le daba miedo que se volviera a pasar algo como el otro día

-¿Eso es un vete? -Menma se cruzó de brazos y frunció su ceño - ¿Estás demasiado ocupada preparándote para Naruto?

-¿Qué? -ahora era su turno de fruncir el ceño- No es un vete, solo estaba algo sorprendida y Naruto no tiene nada que ver. -a veces era realmente difícil de tratar, aún así tenía parte parte de la culpa por preguntar de ese modo

-¿Que Naruto no tiene nada que ver? Vas a quedar con él otra vez y a pesar de lo que sabes ya lo sigues tratando igual -cada vez parecía más enfadado- ¿Qué hay sobre eso de que somos de Shion? Lo sigues mirando con los mismos ojos que antes

-¿Eso qué significa exactamente? -poco después de preguntar eso fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo: él quería atención y que ella le apoyara- Hay algo que quiero decirte -no sabía si debía contarle lo que tenía planeado hacer, pero la extraña calidez que le provocó su descubrimiento hizo que hablara casi de manera automática- La razón por la que trato a Naruto igual es porque lo quiero ayudar; quiero que deje de escapar y que pare de dejar todas las cosas difíciles a tu cargo. Aún no sé cómo hacerlo, solo sé que si él sigue haciendo eso ni él ni tú seréis del todo felices y quiero que sea feliz y, más importante, que tú también lo seas porque lo mereces después de tanto sufrimiento.

-Eso es ser muy ilusa, Hinata. La vida no es un cuento de hadas, nada acaba en un vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo -dijo él de manera seca

-¿Qué tiene de malo intentarlo y pensar que lo conseguirás? -se puso más seria y le miró con seguridad a los ojos- Además, tú también lo estás intentando buscar apoyo y no te rindes conmigo, por algo has venido aquí -sentía algo de vergüenza al recordarle eso

-Haz lo que quieras -soltó a regañadientes- Por cierto, vine a invitarte a tomar algo en la cafetería de la otra vez mientras aún tengo yo el control

-¡Entonces me esforzaré! -le dedico la sonrisa más grande que pudo, ya que él a su manera estaba respaldando su decisión- Claro, dame cinco minutos para cambiarme

-Humm- el ligero sonrojo que ya había visto varias veces se posaba en sus mejillas de Menma

Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar qué tan lindo era eso subió rápidamente las escaleras para vestirse y peinarse rápidamente, curiosamente le había llevado justo cinco minutos. Al terminar bajó de vuelta con Menma

-Estoy lista -ambos se dirigieron a la salida

-Me gusta esa camiseta, remarca tus pechos -comentó Menma mientras la miraba una sonrisa ladina

-¡Ah! -rápidamente se cubrió con los brazos tapando sus senos mientras se sonrojaba por la indignación, o eso quería creer- ¡Iré a cambiarme!

-Espera -la detuvo Menma- Lo que quería decir es que te queda bien. Es solo que ya he dicho que se me da mal tratar con la gente y más contigo -estaba serio otra vez haciendo un esfuerzo por ser sincero

-Gracias, entonces supongo que me quedaré así -ahora sí que no se estaba sonrojando por la indignación y se maldijo por eso

Durante el camino a la cafetería Menma demostró otra vez que era malo tratando con la gente. Al ver a una señora saliendo bastante cargada de bolsas del supermercado y que estaba teniendo problemas con ello él se acercó

-Deme eso -dijo Menma de tal manera que parecía que estaba intentando robar

-No tengo nada valioso que darle excepto esto, por favor tenga piedad -la señora parecía asustada

-¡Menma! -había entendido desde un principio que él lo único que quería era ayudar, pero realmente era algo rudo a la hora de hablar y ahora parecía que fuera un delincuente- Disculpe, lo que quería era ofrecerle algo de ayuda, ya que parece que no puede con ello usted sola. Suele hablar así, pero en realidad es una buena persona -le dedicó una sonrisa como disculpa

-Ya veo, si una señorita tan linda como tú lo dice tiene que ser verdad -al parecer esas palabras la habían tranquilizado y después de mirar otra vez a Menma le extendió parte de sus bolsas- Me encantaría aceptar tu ayuda

-S-Sí -al parecer la situación lo había puesto a él también nervioso

Después de ayudar a la señora a llegar a su casa, que casualmente estaba casi al lado de la cafetería a la que entraron, tomaron asiento y pidieron un café ambos.

-Parecía que estabas intentando atracar a la señora. Creo que de no ser por mi ahora mismo estarías arrestado y no aquí -bromeó inmediatamente se hubieron acomodado, ahora que la situación había pasado sonaba muy divertido

-Gracias -agradeció Menma

-¿Qué?-no esperaba que le dieran las gracias tan pronto, es más, esperaba algún comentario diferente por la broma

-Solo voy a decir esto una vez, así que atenta. Esto ha sido una de las pocas veces que alguien ha aceptado mi ayuda y sinceramente me he sentido bien, incluso me han agradecido y no despreciado. Todo es gracias a ti, Hinata -lo siguiente lo dijo en voz más baja, apartando la mirada- Eres genial, gracias.

-De nada -por tercera vez en el día se sonrojó, lo cual la preocupó. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo y disfrutaba de la compañía de Menma, por lo que intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra los sentimientos que eso le provocaba. Entonces recurrió a una estrategia infalible: mirar el anillo en su dedo y recordar que estaba casado- Se me acaba de ocurrir, ¿qué le diré a Naruto si cambias con él y descubre que está conmigo en medio de la calle?

-Tenías que mencionarlo, ¿verdad? -se le notaba otra vez el malhumor- Lo que sea, se lo va a creer. Que ha sido un lapsus o cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento -le gustaba cuando Menma estaba contento, no quería que se enfadara de nuevo

-Te perdono si contestas a mis preguntas sobre ti, después de todo a Naruto le has contestado muchas -ahora parecía más tranquilo

A esto le siguieron varias preguntas básicas: canción favorita, día de cumpleaños, festividad favorita, etc Aunque hubo un momento en el que le hizo una pregunta que no vio venir

-Imaginémonos que Shion no existe, ¿preferirías a Naruto o a mí? -preguntó impasible

Eso era una pregunta estúpida, que no tenía ni idea de cómo responder. Hace poco habría contestado Naruto, pero en ese momento su mente estaba hecha un lío. Y aún así ni siquiera se lo había planteado jamás, no podía permitírselo sabiendo que tienen una esposa, sería traicionarse a sí misma y sus principios

-Yo... -cuando estaba por contestar vio como a Menma ponía una mueca de dolor y eso solo significaba una cosa: Naruto aparecería

 **Tengo que decir una cosa: a partir de aquí me voy a flipar, que no os extrañe si pasan cosas raras a partir del sábado o así. Por cierto, dije que saldría Naruto en este y lo iba a hacer, pero ya no pude escribir más y aquí quedó**


	11. Traición

**Cap nuevo por fin. Después de tanto tiempo estoy segura de que ya creíais que había abandonado el fic, pero no. Me lo planteé durante un tiempo, incluso cederlo a algún otro en caso de que hubiera alguien que quisiera continuar la historia y no os quedarais sin saber como termina. Sinceramente estaba algo bloqueada con el desarrollo, cosa que resolví hace dos semanas pero me daba pereza escribir. Mejor ignoremos el pasado, lo importante es que ahora todo está bien. Gracias a _hime chan, Agualuna, lalabi, Hima Hyuga y CONEJA_ por comentar. Me alegra muchísimo leer qué tal os va pareciendo el fic **

Después de mirar un par de veces a su alrededor desconcertado, Naruto dirigió su vista hacía ella. Como siempre estaba desorientado después de tomar el control otra vez y no se acordaba de nada de lo que anteriormente había sucedido. Estaba agradecida, la pregunta que le había hecho Menma fue demasiado impactante y no quería ni pensar mucho sobre eso ni contestarla.

-No importa cuántas veces pase, sigo sin acostumbrarme a esto -dijo él con un suspiro en voz baja, pero a pesar de eso ella lo escuchó perfectamente- ¿Ya te he enseñado la biblioteca, Hinata? -al parecer esa vez no preguntaría qué hacía allí y probablemente podía ser porque se acordaba de que había quedado con ella, además de que ese día parecía muy cansado.

-No, decidimos tomar algo antes -mintió lo mejor que supo como las otras veces- Pero si estás cansado lo podemos posponer para otro día -estaba algo preocupada, sin tener en cuenta su aspecto Menma aparecía regularmente cuando Naruto se sentía triste o en problemas y acababa de estar con él hace poco.

-No, no -negó este rápidamente- No estoy tan cansado, es simplemente que llevo todo el día con una sensación extraña, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. Esto me servirá para distraerme y además de verdad quiero enseñártela -una sonrisa iluminó en su rostro haciéndole ver menos decaído

-Como quieras -no estaba muy segura acerca de ello, pero si era lo que él quería no se iba a negar

-Claro, ya verás lo mucho que te va a gustar -Naruto se levantó de la mesa con intenciones de emprender el camino hacía su destino, pero antes miró los dos cafés que anteriormente habían pedido- Disculpa, me he levantado sin más. Supongo que quieres terminar tu café -al ver que aún quedaba en la taza se volvió a sentar

-No te preocupes -como estaba absorta en la conversación con Menma no terminó todo, pero de todas formas ya no quería más- Podemos irnos a tu casa ya si quieres -esta vez se levantó ella de la mesa

-Si no quieres más, vale -también se puso en pie y dejó el dinero para pagar ambos cafés encima de la mesa

-Espera, déjame invitar a mí esta vez -pidió al ver esto

-Solo son un par de cafés, Hinata. Da igual -una chispa de diversión apareció en sus ojos

-Pero has invitado bastantes veces y casi nunca me dejas que yo lo haga -hizo un puchero para que viera que realmente quería pagar ella esa vez, realmente ni Menma ni Naruto la dejaban pagar casi nunca

-Bien, ya que lo deseas tanto... -a continuación retiró el dinero que había dejado con un movimiento rápido-

-Gracias -una amplia sonrisa se expandió por su rostro. Quizás para él era gracioso, pero a ella la hacía feliz tener gestos como esos por él también

-De nada. No esperaba que te hiciera tan feliz -Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, aparentemente su ánimo había subido

Así, después de que pagara, comenzaron su camino de vuelta a casa. La conversación se centró prácticamente en la biblioteca que él le iba a enseñar. Estaba realmente emocionada, no cabía en sí de dicha, después de todo Jiraiya era su autor favorito. Todo esto sin mencionar que podía distraerse un rato del asunto de Shion, Manma y Naruto a pesar que estuviera a punto de entrar en la casa que compartían como pareja.

-Bien, ya queda menos para que puedas ver la biblioteca -anunció Naruto mientras habría la puerta de su casa

-Genial -todo era muy emocionante

Cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron en la casa. En principio todo parecía normal, pero poco después de que emprendieran el camino hacía la biblioteca unos ruidos extraño se oyeron en la planta de arriba

-Que extraño, no debería haber nadie en casa. Shion debería estar trabajando -dijo él con algo de sorpresa y desconcierto- Quizás hoy ha llegado antes, voy a ver -sin más comenzó a subir las escaleras

No sabiendo qué hacer, después de mirar varias veces a su alrededor, al final se decidió por seguir a Naruto a pesar de que le llevaba bastante ventaja. Sin mucha prisa, ya que tampoco le encantaba la idea de encontrarse con Shion, llegó a la primera planta y lo primero que vio fue a Naruto parado delante de una habitación con la puerta abierta con el semblante muy pálido. Preocupada se acercó a él para ver qué estaba pasando. Lo observó durante unos segundos y al ver que no reaccionaba siguió con la vista la dirección hacia la que estaba mirando.

-¿Qué demonios? -soltó un jadeo horrorizada

En la que era la habitación de Naruto y Shion, en la cama que se suponía que solo debían compartir ellos dos estaba ella tumbada junto a otro hombre completamente desnuda. Al parecer los habían interrumpido en un acto tan cruel como lo era el adulterio.

-¿Solo os vais a quedar allí mirando? - preguntó Shion al parecer sin el menor pudor por lo que estaba haciendo.

No entendía como una persona tan cruel podía existir. Naruto la amaba, no cabía duda y él no dejaba de demostrarlo. Puede que no fuera una persona convencional y que Menma no los aceptara, pero incluso él a pesar de eso no había intervenido. Ella tenía a un hombre maravilloso a pesar de sus defectos, de hecho tenía a dos lo supiera o no, y lo que hacía era engañarlo sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de compasión.

-¿Por qué?- fueron las únicas palabras que oyó salir de los labios de Naruto, aunque apenas audibles ya que el dolor que de su voz no le permitía hablar más claro

-Por favor, Naruto -tanto Shion como el hombre se levantaron de la cama y se empezaron a vestir- No seas ingenuo. Simplemente encontré un hombre que me puede ofrecer mucho más que tú y aproveché. Madara es millonario, tiene negocios por todo el mundo, y tenemos química, lo que entre tú y yo por mi parte se terminó hace muchísimo tiempo -tomó una pequeña pausa al ponerse la camisa- No deberías serte tan extraño, estás acostumbrado a que te dejen después de todo. Incluso tus padres lo hicieron de pequeño, dejándote en un orfanato -al parecer quería cortar la relación con Naruto de raíz

-¿Cómo te atreves? -cuando por fin le salió la voz otra vez habló de manera cortante, incluso ella le habían dolido las palabras de Shion

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, pero no por eso su voz flaqueó cuando preguntó. Nadie merecía eso, absolutamente nadie. Estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era que Naruto no hubiera cambiado con Menma

-Vaya, vaya. La pequeña vecina se cree una heroína -dijo Shion con burla- No te creas mejor que yo, estoy segura que no has dejado de desear a mi maridito. Habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos, eso es sospechoso...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver -en otras situaciones similares se habría quedado sin palabras, pero ese no era uno de esos momentos - Naruto te ama y jamás te engañaría -puede que hubiera tenido roces con Menma cuando se conocieron, lo cual en realidad no fue por voluntad de Naruto, pero ella había resistido lo mejor que había podido y con esfuerzo consiguió entablar una relación de amistad con él evitando que algo tan íntimo volviera a pasar- Quizás yo sea una persona horrible, quizás sí me gustara Naruto -y Menma empezara a llegar a su corazón también sin importar que se lo había prohibido a sí misma- Pero él no te ha hecho nada para merecer lo que le estás haciendo. Te ha atesorado y cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, que hicieras le afectaba...

-Bla, bla, bla -la interrumpió Shion- No me interesa lo que estás diciendo, me da igual lo que hayas hecho con él. Sinceramente, el plan inicial era venir y decirle a Naruto que lo dejo, pero como no estaba en casa decidimos pasar el rato mientras tanto -soltó una risita superficial- Incluso he hecho la maleta. He cogido lo básico, después de todo Madara me dijo que me compraría lo que yo quisiera -sacó una maleta de debajo de la cama- Los papeles de divorcio te llegarán pronto. Por cierto, se me olvidaba devolverte esto -se quitó la alianza del dedo y lo tiró a los pies de Naruto- Vayámonos, cariño.

El hombre llamado Madara que no había hablado hasta el momento simplemente les dedicó una mirada vacía mostrando su falta de interés hacía ellos y siguió a Shion saliendo de la habitación esquivando a Naruto y a ella que al parecer estaban en el camino. Después simplemente se quedó allí en silencio mirando a la cama ahora vacía no pensando en nada por el impacto. Cuando por fin pudo más o menos volver en sí se giró despacio hacía donde se encontraba Naruto.

Este estaba en completamente conmocionado y mucho más pálido que cuando lo vio delante de la habitación al subir al primer piso. Al pensarlo un poco se le hizo extraño que después de todo lo que dijo Shion no apareciera Menma. No era una experta en psicología y el tema de la doble personalidad era complejo, sin embargo suponía que el impacto fue tan grande que lo dejó tan bloqueado que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ignorarlo y cambiar. Aunque solo era una mera suposición.

-Escúchame, Naruto -se acercó a él agarrándole de los hombros lo sacudió un poco para intentar que volviera en sí olvidándose de que hace poco había confesado parte de sus sentimientos- Sé que amas a Shion, pero no debes escuchar ni una palabra. Eres una gran persona y ella no era para ti, fue muy cruel contigo. Muchas personas te quieren, te aprecian de verdad. No te pido que ignores el hecho o que no duela, pero no dejes que esto te afecte más de lo que debería

-¿Por qué? -volvió a repetir las únicas palabras que dijo desde que descubrió a su mujer poniéndole los cuernos con otro

-No es tu culpa, no te culpes -continuó con la esperanza de que sus palabras le llegaran- Tú le has ofrecido todo, pero por desgracia ella no lo quería. Va a ser difícil, no puedo prometerte que todo vaya a estar bien, pero tienes que poner de tu parte para que haya posibilidades de que lo esté -lo abrazó intentando transmitirle apoyo

Deseaba que no volviera a cambiar con Menma para escapar del dolor, quería que lo afrontara y dejara de depender de lo otro para sus problemas. De verdad quería ayudar en ese momento, si afrontaba eso sin escapar quizás había una posibilidad mínima de que aceptara a Menma y sus recuerdos sin evadirse de todo.

Se sintió algo desesperanzada cuando él deshizo el abrazo, pero entonces pasó algo mucho más desconcertante: Naruto la besó

 **Lo dejo aquí porque soy una persona horrible... Y también porque es muy tarde, estoy cansada y enferma. Solo digo que hemos llegado a la parte del salseo, mucho salseo. Espero que no sea demasiado salseo en general, ese es mi mayor temor.**


End file.
